


Земля не Холодное и Мертвое Место

by Ms_Whiskas



Series: Вспышки в Небе [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cages, First Kiss, Good Peter, Hunters, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Shooting, Torture, Клетки, Пытки, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Whiskas/pseuds/Ms_Whiskas
Summary: Питера похители охотники, и он никак не может сообщить об этом Стайлзу. Но это не важно, он выберется. Он всегда выбирается, не правда ли?





	1. Первый Вздох После Комы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Earth Is Not A Cold, Dead Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068160) by [Heroesareoverwith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroesareoverwith/pseuds/Heroesareoverwith). 



Где-то над головой Питера мелькал свет.   
Оборотень заставил себя открыть глаза, но несмотря на приглушенный свет головокружение все равно усилилось. Он вообще неважно себя чувствовал, его голова раскалывалась от боли. Какой бы аконит они не вкололи ему, он точно был очень концентрированным. Голова волка скатилась на бок, так как он был не в силах держать ее прямо. Он бесполезно напряг руки и ноги, натягивая оковы, которые приковывали его к стулу. Цепи охватывали его вокруг талии, груди и ног, но это не значило, что по ним не мог пробежать разряд электричества. Стул был металлическим, прикрученный большими болтами к полу.   
Питер пытался придумать план спасения уже несколько недель, и хотя его очередная попытка была лишь недавно, только сейчас его переместили на стул. Он удивился, что вообще мог двигать своими конечностями.   
Нет, конечно, он не все время был на стуле. Изначально он был в клетке. Им нужно было изнурить его. Изголодать, обезвожить. Только через две недели они вытащили его из решеток, десять человек держали его, пока ему вкалывали аконит и приковывали к стулу.   
Они били его током, резали его, пускали еще больше электричества, вкалывали аконит, стреляли в него. Но он опять был альфой, поэтому он все еще был жив, а они пока не собирались убивать его по какой-то непонятной причине. Они для чего-то хотели оставить его в живых. Они хотели его стаю, хотели, чтобы он говорил, чтобы он показал им что-то. Но ничего не получили от волка. Когда у него во рту не было кляпа, он молчал, или издавал колкие комментарии, за которые его били. Но оно того стоило, их физическая сила была слабее, чем они думали.   
Но они не пытались убить его, он был нужен им для чего-то, что сам Питер и не понимал, а пытку он сможет пережить. Он переживет даже смерть. Смерть никогда не сможет остановить его. Не смогла раньше, не сможет и сейчас. Он нашел кое-что поважнее, чем месть, чтобы вернутся. Кое-что поважнее самосохранения.   
Последнее, что он сказал Стайлзу, было чем-то незначительным. Что-то с «ты идиот» между строк. Но опять же, разве мы не всегда жалеем о последних словах? И опять же, каким образом они были его последними словами? Питер мог выбраться из цепей, когда-нибудь, он выберется отсюда, и разрушит все, что будет стоять у него на пути.   
Питер выберется и вернется домой, сразу же созваниваясь со Стайлзом. Он улучшит свою охранную систему и начнет создавать реальную стаю, чтобы таких ситуаций больше не случалось. Он поумнеет. Он будет держать Стайлза поблизости, чтобы никогда не отпускать его.   
Боги, они уже налаживали отношения. Стайлз сказал ему, что им все равно придется поговорить, когда он приедет обратно в универ, потому что еще не все было улажено, и Питер точно бы доказал ему свою преданность к тому времени. Стайлз просто еще не был готов простить его, он понимал это и принимал, потому что его ошибка была слишком фатальной. Но это было ошибкой.   
Сейчас же Питер пропал с лица планеты. Вместо того, чтобы работать над преданностью мальчишки, Питер пропал и перестал писать ему. Все, что Стайлз мог предположить, что Питер cбежал. Но нет, мальчишка так не подумает. Он умнее. Стайлз сразу заподозрит, что что-то не так. И Питер надеялся, что Стайлз не будет вмешиваться в эту опасную ситуацию. Не будет вмешиваться, пока Питер не выберется отсюда.   
И тогда Питер точно докажет, что он сделает ради подростка.   
Питер проснулся от дребезжания джипа снаружи. Его рука потянулась к Стайлзу, которого не оказалось рядом. Оборотень не был уверен, как он не проснулся, когда Стайлз встал с кровати и покинул его на такое долгое время. Он должен был проснуться, ему нужно было проснуться. Но нет, Стайлз явно не хотел быть рядом с ним. Стайлз был настолько расстроен, что не хотел быть рядом с ним. Питеру нельзя было бежать за ним, Стайлзу нужно было время все обдумать, особенно после всего произошедшего.   
Делая глубокий вздох, Питер выбрался с кровати и потер лицо рукой. Только сейчас он вспомнил о своем новом приобретении. По правде говоря, его не слишком это волновало, потому что Стайлз был более важен, и Питеру нужно было позаботиться о нем. Если быть альфой значило отдать свою силу Стайлзу, чтобы он выздоровел, как когда-то Дерек пожертвовал своей силой ради Коры, то он был готов это сделать. Он отдаст все ради его здоровья.   
Питер может забрать всю его боль, отдаст все, что может, станет человеком, если это позволит ему выздороветь. Очередная ужасающая правда.   
Во всяком случае, он встал, вышел в гостиную, чтобы точно убедиться. На диване лежали три человека, но ни следа Стайлза. Подросток забрал все свои вещи и точно уехал. Но был ли он в порядке вести машину?  
Оборотень вернулся и потряс Томаса. Мальчишка резко подскочил и злостно посмотрел на Питера, но затем его взгляд сменился на запутанный. По крайней мере, он понимал, что Питер просто так не поднял бы его среди ночи, оставив Стайлза, если что-то не произошло. Томас сразу же встал и посмотрел в сторону комнаты, замечая отсутствие вещей Стайлза.   
\- Куда он уехал? – спросил он, хватая свои ключи и надевая конверсы.  
\- Я предполагаю, обратно в общежитие, - ответил Питер, складывая руки на груди, неловко стоя посреди комнаты, не двигаясь.   
\- Ладно, почему ты не едешь за ним? – поднял бровь Томас.   
Питер замешкался, а затем отвернулся. –Ему нужно время и расстояние. Просто проследи за ним, убедись, что все хорошо.   
\- Ладно, - ответил Томас и направился к двери. Он остановился у двери, обернувшись к Питеру, - С ним все будет хорошо. Я проверю. Просто… не будь уродом, пока нас не будет, - И вышел за дверь. Питер отчасти хотел сломать шейные позвонки мальчишке.   
Он направился в свою комнату, слыша, как Мизуки и Джейлен начали просыпаться за его спиной, входя в ванную комнату. Он отвратно выглядел и был полностью изможден. Он истратил всю свою энергию, постоянно вытягивая боль из Стайлза. Но когда Питер сосредоточился, он смог поменять цвет глаз, которые все еще были темно красного цвета. Он опять был альфой. Но как?  
Все казалось странным с отсутствием Стайлза в его жизни. После того, как Мизуки и Джейлен проснулись, обнаруживая, что Стайлз уехал, они разозлились, что волк мог пропустить его пробуждение и отъезд, после чего успокоились до рационального мышления и наконец-то покинули его квартиру. Волк остался с ни с чем. Никто не ел его еду, никто не занимал свободное пространство, никто не разговаривал с Питером, потому что «даже в твоем возрасте важна социализация, а ты на пути становления отшельником. Ты видел фильмы, где старые мужики являются отшельниками? Они ужасающие и совсем сошли с ума, хотят в одежде из кусков меха, разводят костер среди леса. Вообще-то, ты полностью подходишь под описание.»  
Слишком много раз Питер ловил себя на мысли, когда он усмехается чему-то в книге, или смотрит что-то по телевизору, или слышит что-то по радио, ему хочется повернутся к Стайлзу и обсудить это. Но мальчишки нет рядом. Это напрягало, и Питер внезапно понял, что означает находится в отношениях, или чувствовать их потерю. Не просто семьи, а отношений. И первые пару дней были пыткой, когда он даже не знал, жив ли Стайлз.   
Конечно же, Питер не принимал факт, что Стайлз может умереть в любой момент, и глубоко внутри он знал, что мальчишка жив и скорее всего был дома, и что Джон и Скотт знали обо всем, но это было не важно. Питер ходил по кругу в своей квартире, ожидая ответа от Стайлза, и когда он получил его, он наконец-то смог нормально дышать. Только вот внутри него все равно была пустота.   
Это то, чего он хотел, правильно? Отдаление от стаи, жизнь омеги. Только вот он был теперь альфой и не мог теперь позволить себе жизнь омеги, потому что так он будет более уязвим. Ему нужно начать собирать стаю. Но это не то, что можно обсуждать по телефону со Стайлзом. Они не должны говорить об этом, когда мальчишка был еще… Питеру нужно аккуратно наступать на тонкий лед их со Стайлзом отношений. Становясь Альфой Всей Калифорнии не лучшее начало, это уж точно.   
Так что он занимал себя делами, переписывался с мальчишкой, когда тот хотел этого, созванивался, когда тот звонил, но в основном он ждал. Лето будет долгим, особенно когда Питер проводил каждый день по одному и тому же распорядку. Подъем, пробежка, душ, уборка, готовка, еда, чтение, исследование, уборка, сон, подъем… Все возвращалось на круги своя. Как до Стайлза.   
Было отстойно, если честно. Но он справлялся. И слушал, как мальчишка рассказывает ему про Бикон Хилс по телефону. Он слушал рассказы о его отце и Скотте, с которым он опять разговаривал, но не так близко, как раньше, об остальной стае. Стайлз говорил о своем пребывании дома, о монстрах, их отсутствии, что стая справлялась с ними еще со школы. Похоже у Скотта и Дерека была налажена связь между друг другом, и Дерек подумывал о возвращении домой, уже окончательно, восстанавливая дом Хейлов, имя Хейлов, но под крылом Скотта – Стайлз произнес это с таким же уровнем сарказма, как и сам Питер. Стайлз рассказывал о своей ране, как она уверенно заживала. Он смог сделать пару заклинаний на ней сам, хотя ему все еще было больно работать с магией.   
Стайлз не говорил о том, о чем Питер так отчаянно хотел поговорить. Но волк не поднимал эту тему. Они не говорили о предательстве, о том, в каких отношениях они сейчас находятся. Питер мог поклясться, перед тем, как он облажался, Стайлз мог быть… все эти прикосновения не могли быть просто так, правильно? Было слишком много намеков, которые Питер игнорировал. И сейчас он скорее всего упустил свой шанс. Шанс, что Стайлз что-то к нему чувствовал…  
В общем, эти сопли продолжались две недели.  
Не то, чтобы он не чувствовал укола в сердце, но это не то, что Питер Хейл просто признает. Поэтому он занялся работой. Он начал читать книгу за книгой, пытаясь понять, что произошло и как он стал альфой. Ну, еще он увеличил время своих тренировок, пробегая дальше и дольше, толкая себя в отжиманиях, приседаниях, создавая новый режим для себя альфы.   
Все чувствовалось потрясающе.   
Он мог чувствовать силу, бегущую по венам, как и пару лет назад. Но в этот раз она была другой. Питер не мог объяснить каким образом. Но он теперь все время был в осознании, понимал свои эмоции, отсутствовало постоянное жужжание в голове, или же у него не было странных мыслей. Вместо этого он чувствовал, что нашел свою потерянную половину себя, что все встало на свои места. Он чувствовал себя могущественным, но в то же время целым. Как будто бы внутри горел огонь. Сила альфы была более чистой.   
И он стал восстанавливаться намного быстрее, не тратя слишком много энергии. У него не осталось шрамов на теле, тело не казалось обожжённым и мертвым, как в прошлый раз. Он не был в коме, крича внутри своей головы. Нет, когда он получил эту силу, он не был настолько отчаянным, чтобы убивать члена своей семьи ради восстановления. Он защищал Стайлза и его честь. Он удостоверялся, что Стайлз в порядке.   
Он никак не мог найти книгу, в которой бы говорилось, что на самом деле произошло, но было несколько теорий, как можно было стать альфой. Они не были доказаны, кроме теории о истинном альфе, которая была больше мифом, чем правдой до появления Скотта. Все эти теории могли сработать. Он не мог найти много информации о провидцах, и не мог найти теорию, как провидец мог сделать из волка альфу. Так что он опять вернулся к исходной позиции.   
После того, как Питер уверено чувствовал себя в новом статусе, он начал вырубать свои границы для территории. Она была огромной, достигая границ земли своей семьи, и дальше до Лос-Анжелеса. Ладно, она была намного больше, чем граница старых земель Хейлов, но в тоже время, никто не мог запретить ему иметь такую большую территорию. Ему нужно будет создать большую стаю для такой большой территории. Что, конечно же, он и сделает после всего остального. После того, как вернётся Стайлз.   
Захочет ли Стайлз вступить в его стаю? Или останется со Скоттом?  
Это мысли для другого дня. Питер сам сходил с ума, забивая свой мозг этими тупыми «если?» вокруг подростка. Но они не совсем крутились вокруг его и образования стаи. А что, если Стайлз больше не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего? Захочет вернутся в Бикон Хилс? А что, если он откажется быть рядом с Питером, когда вернется на учебу? А что, если Стайлз полностью поменялся, и начнет воевать против оборотней? Он обнаружит, что Питер стал альфой и решит охотится на него? И опять, а что, если Стайлз обнаружит, что Питер альфа и захочет вступить в стаю? Захочет ли он обратится ради этого? А что, если Стайлз вернется и ничего не поменяется?  
Слишком много мыслей.   
Пока он думал о Стайлзе и разбирался со своей новой силой, Питер слишком отвлёкся, чтобы не обнаружить настойчивое внимание к своей персоне. Он не был уверен когда и как, но он успел попасть под чей-то радар. Может быть, они следили за ним несколько месяцев, а он был слишком отвлечён провидцем, чтобы заметить. Провидец стабильно избавлялся от посторонних запахов, чтобы никто не мог обнаружить его, совершенный глупец. Так что возможно, что Питер упустил кого-то. Возможно, он был слишком порабощён Стайлзом, чтобы что-то заметить. Мальчишка был опасен, и из-за этого он был полностью доволен, что был одинок до этого момента.   
Стайлз отвлекал.   
Жаль, что Питеру он так нравился, он был его слабым местом.   
В любом случае, Питер почуял запах своих сталкеров слишком поздно. Он вышел на пробежку в лесу в отдаленную часть, которую он любил из-за огромных деревьев, закрывающих небо, где к нему возвращались его инстинкты и первобытные рефлексы, где он чувствовал сладкий запах живых существ, но так же глубокий терпкий запах земли. И воды, свежей горной воды. Лес заставлял сердце Питера трепетать, расслабляя волка внутри него. Он был дома.   
Проблема была в том, что он был альфой без стаи. Он не мог присоединится к Скотту, стая с двумя альфами невозможна. Он все еще хотел Стайлза без присоединения к Скотту. И да, волк хотел выждать лучший момент, чтобы поговорить с мальчишкой и начать создавать свою стаю. Так что у него была причина, по которой он откладывал этот процесс. Но ожидание не было плохой вещью. Оно предотвращало его от глупых решений. Сначала ему нужна бета, которая останется с ним надолго. Перед тем как пойдут слухи и кто-то попытается свергнуть его. Но опять же, Питер не будет Дереком. Он был умнее.   
Так что он не спешил.   
Они смогли замаскировать свои запахи. Снайперы должны были прибыть на локацию за день, спрятавшись в деревьях, ожидая, пока Питер пойдет на пробежку. Может быть, каждодневная рутина и не была такой хорошей идеей. За ней было легко проследить. Питер услышал, как первый снайпер положил палец на курок, слышал, как спустил его. Он сразу же пригнулся, сменяя цвет глаз, смотря в сторону опасности, когда первый выстрел прошел мимо. Потом Питер сорвался в сторону звука, ожидая еще один спуск курка, пытаясь выяснить тип оружия по звуку выстрела, как быстро оно выстреливает, как быстро стрелку нужно перезарядить его.   
Но потом прозвучал второй выстрел. У Питера не было времени, чтобы уклонится, не ожидая, что есть еще и второй человек, потому что охотники обычно не были такими организованными.   
Пуля вошла в его лопатку, застревая в мышцах, прокручиваясь внутри и разрываясь на мелкие кусочки. А потом Питер начал терять сознание из-за аконита, быстро просачивающегося в его кровь, подгоняемый адреналином. Питер даже не помнил, как упал на землю, потому что его нервная система просто оказалась работать в тот момент. Охотники тихо вышли из своих прикрытий, что было невозможно, и приблизились к Питеру с масками на лицах, с горящими от триумфа глазами. Он зарычал, ну, или попытался.   
\- Что за ужасный оборотень. Не понимаешь концепта стаи, дружок? – спросил один из них перед тем, как Питер полностью отключился.   
Питер проснулся в клетке с головокружением и усталостью от аконита, который все еще был в его крови. Пол был покрыт ржавым холодным металлом, решетка вокруг него тоже была покрыта ржавчиной, но обкручена колючей проволокой, по которой мог бежать ток. Он не жужжал, что означало сейчас ток не был включен, но Питер не сомневался, если он попробует что-то сделать с клеткой, тогда он автоматически включится, посылая электричество по всей клетке. Комната была темной с парочкой подвесных ламп. Запах плесени, ржавчины и засохшей крови был таким сильным, что он практически мог чувствовать его на языке.   
Это было отвратительно, и Питер был немного впечатлен самим собой, что его первым желанием было почистить комнату, вместо того, чтобы выбраться из нее.   
Расстояние между низом и верхом клетки было слишком небольшим, чтобы встать. Волк предположил, что ему придется много корячится, чего они, возможно, и хотели. Он все равно попытался вытянутся, протягивая руки наверх и за спину, выпрямляя позвоночник насколько это было возможно. Это чувствовалось приятно, но внутри него все равно была какая-то боль, место которой он никак не мог выяснить. Скорее всего, у него и не получится, пока аконит не выйдет из системы.   
И только потом Питер сосредоточился, чтобы обследовать периметр здания, или, скорее, сосредоточился на каждом из своих чувств. Как бы не был хорош его нос, в данном месте он ничего не мог учуять, кроме ржавчины и плесени. Его глаза, ну конечно, он не мог видеть сквозь стены, а в самой комнате не было ничего кроме клетки, но сама комната была небольшой. Не было никаких вибраций между полом и металлической клеткой. Прекрасно, это будет прекрасно.   
Его слух, по крайней мере, пригодился, пока он мог оттеснить головную боль на второй план. Питер закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Он услышал, по крайней мере, девять сердцебиений внутри здания, может быть больше снаружи. Здание было большим, скорее всего, это было старое заброшенное офисное здание. Может быть и склад. Люди разговаривали, но слишком тихо. Много стен с хорошей звукоизоляцией. Люди были вооружены, но это и так знал, но он слышал, как они что-то делали с оружием. Если он и сможет выбраться, он сможет убежать.   
Но вся часть с клеткой была проблемой.   
Питер еще раз просканировал ее, пытаясь найти недостатки. Решетку можно было легко сломать, если бы она не была обкручена наэлектризованным проводом. Он все равно мог попробовать. Но опять же, охотники не приходили проверить его, потому что он не мог прикоснутся к решеткам. Они не думали, что он уже проснулся или же что он не схватится за железо и попытается выбраться? Питер закатил глаза и посмотрел на стены, ползая по полу, чтобы рассмотреть, что он мог. К клетке точно были прикреплены провода. Некоторые из них уходили в вентиляционное отверстие, некоторые – в пол. Две разные системы. И, скорее всего, их мониторили. Хотя, когда Питер осмотрел комнату на наличие камеры, он ничего не нашел.   
Дилетанты.   
Ухмыляясь даже такой небольшой удаче, оборотень наконец-то дотянулся ногой и дотронулся до решетки. Слава богам резиновым подошвам. Там точно было электричество, и Питер сжался в ожидание шока, балансируя лишь на пятках. Если бы он упал, все было бы намного хуже. Клетка завибрировала. И сразу послышались шаги.   
Охотники ворвались в комнату через пару секунд, на их нижних частях лица были надеты маски, но один из них точно усмехался. Этот охотник с темной вычурной прической держал сирену. Другой, пониже со светлыми растрепанными коричневыми волосами держал металлическую дубинку с резиновой ручкой, странно напоминающий электрическую дубинку Арджентов, только без тока. Питер усмехнулся и наклонил голову.   
\- Что, за мной наблюдают тинейджеры? – спросил Питер скучающим голосом.   
Помпадур нажал на сирену, и Питер зарычал, сватаясь за уши. Черт, это было громко. И головная боль от аконита не помогала. И только что он показал свою слабость. Прекрасно, - Заткнись, - произнес охотник.   
\- Если ты думаешь, что я послушаюсь, вы выбрали не того волка, - произнес Питер, потирая виски.   
Брюнет подошел и стал бить металлической дубинкой по решеткам, тряся всю клетку и посылая по ней ток. Ржавчина начала падать с крыши клетки на рубашку Питера, голову и ноги. Волк поднял губы в отвращении, и сделал пару мелких шагов к мальчишке.   
\- Если чувствуешь себя слишком храбрым, ты засунешь это сюда. Давай, покажи какой ты храбрый, - усмехнулся он, призывая охотника когтем. И опять, тот нажал на сирену, но Питер не среагировал так резко как в прошлый раз. Она звучала более приглушенно. Вместо этого, он повернулся к Помпадуру. – Ты и правда пришел сюда, чтобы оглушить меня или с какой-то определенной целью? Вам действительно не хватает тактики в пытках.  
\- Мы только начинаем, - произнес Волосатик, а Помпадур просто уставился на него.   
\- Ничего не говори ему.   
\- О да, - ответил с ухмылкой Питер, - Ничего не говори мне. Похоже, вы не совсем уверены в сохранности этой клетки, раз волнуетесь, что я узнаю о вашей технике пыток. Боитесь, что убегу?   
\- Ага, удачи, у нас…  
Помпадур резко ударил своего собрата по голове, и мальчишка пониже вскрикнул «Ау», глядя на Помпадура, как будто бы тот украл его кота. – За что?  
\- Чтобы ты заткнулся.   
Питер наблюдал за этой сценой с поднятыми бровями. Реально? Это его похитители? Может быть Помпадура и стоит оберегаться, но если Волосатик будет один, у мальчишки не было даже шанса. Оборотень глубоко вздохнул, смотря в никуда, - Серьёзно, и что же такой одинокий бедный оборотень как я будет делать? – произнес он сахарным голосом.   
Помпадур повернулся к нему, - Ты альфа, - произнес он, - Ты альфа без стаи, мы никого не ожидаем за тобой. Ты ничего не сможешь сделать.   
Питер никак не смог остановить расползающуюся ухмылку, - Ну конечно. Эта клетка выглядит очень устойчивой. Без сомнений, из нее невозможно выбраться. Так что вам нет смысла скрывать ваши планы.   
Как только Волосатик открыл рот, Помпадур прошипел, - Джеймс! – мальчишка закрыл рот, перед тем как Помпадур продолжил, - Тебе стоит попробовать что-то получше, волк.   
И у Питера уже было имя. Серьезно, ему даже не нужно будет стараться. Так что он невинно смотрел на своих похитителей, подняв брови, положив руку на грудь, как будто говоря «Мне? Что-то пробовать?» Совершенно неслыханно. Питер бы никогда не манипулировал бы никем, чтобы выбраться из ситуации, никогда бы не дурил бы своих похитителей. Они всегда были слишком умны для него, - Я даже не мечтаю, чтобы что-то предпринять, - пообещал Питер, - Просто констатирую факты.   
Помпадур потянулся и дернул Джеймса за воротник, двигаясь на выход. Они вернутся, и скорее всего Джеймс будет один. Питеру все равно нечего было делать, кроме как планировать и ждать подходящего момента. Предполагая, что это момент придет. Но у него был тот, к кому ему нужно было вернутся, и он не собирается упускать свой шанс.   
Он выберется, чтобы увидеть Стайлза. Он должен.   
Они держали его в клетке две недели.   
Питер даже не старался бороться, потому что в этом пока не было смысла. Они не особо навещали его, так что у него даже не было возможности дурить их. Обычно, они приносили ему скудную еду и воду раз в день, и обычно это делал Помпадур. Но Помпадур был слишком умен, чтобы разговаривать с ним, и как только Питер открывал рот, он включал сирену. Это, как минимум, раздражало.   
Иногда, девчонка приносила ему еду. Она была моложе шестнадцати. И уже охотница. Боги, они промывали мозги с самого детства.   
В первый раз, когда она принесла еду, она уставилась на Питера, как будто бы он воплощение самого дьявола. Она во все свои голубые глаза смотрела на него, ее лицо побелело. Она была симпатичной, небольшой блондинкой с короткой стрижкой, в стандартной для охотников обтягивающей черной одежде, в военных ботинках. Она попыталась войти в комнату с прямой спиной, но ее руки явно тряслись. От нее шел тот вкусный запах страха, хотя его пытались заглушить каким-то парфюмом. Питер склонил голову в легком замешательстве и изумлении. Отсутствие еды, сжатое пространство начали давить на него, но это не значило, что когда кто-то входил в комнату, он не был полностью бдителен, или что он не будет донимать их.   
Если они не хотели никакой информации от него, зачем держать его? Что они хотели, чтобы он сделал? Они не особо мучили его, или разговаривали с ним, так что он нужен был им ради его физических особенностей. Это больше всего его и нервировало. Может быть эта девчонка проверяла его на что-то. Или может быть они хотели от него информацию, которую Питер мог бы раскрыть ребенку. Они ошибались.   
\- Ох, сегодня без Помпадура? – начал Питер, но девчонка промолчала, просто смотря на него, как она думала, своим стальным взглядом. – Я не кусаюсь, - волк сузил глаза, растягивая губы, чтобы показать длинные острые клыки. Но они так же быстро и исчезли, - Ну, по крайней мере не через решетку, она совсем отвратная.   
Девчонка открыла на секунду рот, но резко закрыла его так сильно, что щелкнула зубами. Потом она взяла крюк с пояса и нацепила на него мясо, протянув его к клетке. Умная девочка.   
\- Неужели я так сильно тебя пугаю? – спросил он ее, протягивая руку, аккуратно снимая с него мясо. Очевидно, охотникам даже не приходило в голову, что оборотни питались не только мясом. Питер сейчас бы убил ради овощей.   
\- Я не боюсь тебя, - резко ответила она, но тут даже не нужно было быть оборотнем, чтобы понять, что это ложь.   
Питер усмехнулся, - Ты же знаешь о моем улучшенном слухе?  
Почему то она еще больше побелела, и потрясла головой, отводя крюк, - Мне не обязательно кормить тебя, знаешь ли.   
Тихо мыча, Питер подумал над этим, и покачал головой, - Не думаю, что это хорошо закончится для тебя. Очевидно, я нужен для чего-то, нельзя, чтобы я умер от голода, не правда ли? – она не ответила ему, просто посмотрела в сторону, и Питер знал, что он прав. – Как тебя зовут? – и опять, она не ответила, просто уставила в пол. – Неужели будет какой-то вред от того, что я узнаю твое имя? Джеймс уже сказал свое.   
Через какое-то время она наконец-то произнесла, - Александра Сильвер.   
\- Сильвер, не так ли? – спросил он с поднятой бровью, - Одна из самый больших семей охотников в Соединенных Штатах. После Арджентов и Серебросов.   
\- А ты последний выживший член Хейлов. Вас практически всех убрали.   
\- По крайней мере, ты знаешь какую-то информацию, но опять таки, не удивительно, потому что вы все живете по принципам Сунь-Цзы, - упомянул Питер, не скрывая закатывание глаз. – И каким же образом я являюсь частью вашего плана? Дай мне что-то, о чем можно поразмышлять, пока я гнию здесь.   
\- Мне нельзя говорить тебе, - девочка, Александра, внезапно произнесла, - Перестань разговаривать, пожалуйста.   
\- Ну, раз ты сказала «пожалуйста», - еще раз закатил глаза Питер, и впился в мясо, - Но опять же, я же животное, не так ли? Будет ли лучше, если бы я рычал и тряс решетку? Может быть, побрызгал бы немного пеной изо рта? Я могу быть монстром, которого ты так отчаянно хочешь увидеть во мне.   
Она нахмурилась, - Мне не нужно, чтобы ты так себя вел. Ты оборотень, фрик, я уже знаю, что ты монстр, - ее руки на дубинке напряглись, очевидно, она пыталась вразумить это себе.   
\- Я твой первый волк? Невероятно, как по человечески я выгляжу, не правда? Я могу помигать глазами, если так будет лучше, могу опять показать клыки. Ты пахнешь страхом.   
В ее глазах опять была попытка убедить себя в обратном, затем она ударила по решетке, посылая эклектический разряд по клетке и создавая громкий звук. Питер никак не отреагировал, чем, скорее всего, еще больше напугал ее. Она быстро отошла к двери. Когда волк перед ней никак не среагировал, просто продолжил сидеть, она просто уставилась на него, в первый раз пристально приглядываясь к нему, и может быть, Питер немного позировал для этого, сдвигая плечи в бок, наклоняя голову. Он потянулся и схватился за решетку, и как только ток начал бить его, он не отпустил, и продолжил смотреть на нее, сильнее напрягая руки. Его достаточно били током, так что это уже было ничем особым. Но ему нужно было доказать кое-что.   
Девочка сильно сглотнула, смотря за ним и его силой, электричество щелкало как в грозу, и ее страх только увеличился. Но в нем было что-то новое. Был интерес. И это именно этого Питер и хотел добиться. Александра резко развернулась на пятках и вышла из комнаты, даже не закрывая за собой дверь. Питер в первый раз смог увидеть что-то за пределами комнаты. Это точно был склад. Отлично, значит будет легче выбраться. Он убрал руки с решетки, сжимая руки в кулаки, пытаясь не поддаваться обжигающему чувству внутри. Он был альфой, он был сильнее какого-то тока.   
На следующий день его вытащили из клетки и посадили на стул, опытно закручивая в цепи.   
Первую неделю никто не кормил его. Никто не разговаривал с ним, похоже, он переступил свои границы. Но Помпадур пришел и с удовольствием начал пытку. Он провел ножом по коже Питера, оставляя длинные порезы на руках и торсе. Мальчишка вкалывал в него аконит, стрелял ему в спину, пускал ток по цепям. Мальчишка делал все, что почти убило бы оборотня. Питер был истощен к концу недели, и несмотря на попытки выбраться из цепей, он был слишком слаб.   
К счастью, вторая неделя была передышкой. Александра пришла покормить его, на самом деле кормила его с руки, и все это время отчаянно тряслась, как будто бы он мог бы дотянутся до нее в любой момент, и он мог. Она давала ему воду в небольших количествах, ухаживала за его ранами. В первые пару дней и был слишком слаб чтобы разговаривать. Но неделя продолжилась, и он мог ухмыляться, смотря на нее, пока она стирала аконит с его огнестрельной раны, свет мигал над их головами. Не могли бы они потратить часть их бюджета для пыток на нормальные лампочки?   
\- Ты знаешь, ты не особо помогаешь. Постоянная тряска делает все только хуже, - произнес он.   
\- Заткнись, - ответила она, специально нажимая на рану.   
\- Ауч, это не очень приятно, - сухо сказал он.   
Девчонка быстро встала, обошла Питера и наклонилась на уровень его глаз, - Если ты не перестанешь разговаривать, я сама пущу по тебе ток.   
\- Ну, мне бы хотелось посмотреть на это. Они уже позволили тебе проводить пытку? Или они все еще думают, что ты слишком маленькая для этого? Очевидно, ты пока что еще делаешь всю грязную работу. Может быть они просто недолюбливают тебя.   
Она резко ударила Питера по лицу, после чего отпрыгнула назад, как будто бы она сделала, чего не должна была, потом она посмотрела на свои руки, - Я… Я…  
\- Тренируешься, чтобы быть следующим лидером? Тогда у тебя не слишком хорошо получается. Чего ты ожидала? Ты ничего не добьешься с таким слабым ударом. Не говоря уже о заботах о ранах и кормежке, такое поведение точно не подойдет для лидера.   
\- Я не буду лидером, - прошипела Александра, смотря на его, - Почему, черт возьми, они бы выбрали меня лидером? Особенно вместо Мейсона? – затем она поняла, что Питер не знает ни о чем, и затем она поняла, что сказал имя и закрыла рот рукой.   
\- Мейсон? Мальчишка, который мучает меня, я предполагаю?  
Александра уставилась на него в подтверждении, после чего кинула полотенце, которым вытирала его, в ведро и повернулась. Она начала собирать мелкие вещи, но Питер еще не закончил.   
\- Значит, в твоей семье не матриархат? Когда же охотники поменяли правила?   
\- Матриархат? – фыркнула Александра, качая головой, - Девочки никогда не были лидерами в моей семье.   
\- Как по-американски, - закатил глаза Питер, - Если ты была Арджентом, ты была бы следующей в очереди, я уверен.   
\- Ну, я не Арджент, - скривилась девочка, поворачиваясь к Питеру. Она сомневалась на какой-то момент, но любопытство взяло вверх, - Они правда дают женщинам править?   
\- Ох, дорогая, я знаю их следующего лидера. И ей бы не понравилось, что творит твоя семья, я могу тебя в этом заверить, - он медленно усмехнулся, и Александра неловко переступила с ноги на ногу, - Семья Арджентов больше Сильверов, не так ли? Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы разгорелась война.   
\- Поговаривают, что Ардженты сошлись с оборотнями, - сморщила нос Александра, как будто бы это самое ужасное, что она могла услышать. – Мне все равно на войну. Мы победим их. Мейсон совершенно беспощадный и никогда бы не подумал объединяться с волками, не важно, как сладко бы они пели ли нам песни или как хорошо бы они не выглядели бы. Похоже, Ардженты не против даже замутить с одним, - высунула язык девчонка.   
\- Значит, ты не видела много симпатичных волков. Ты бы видела мои фотографии, где я малыш.   
И опять, Александра начала топтаться, - Ты первый оборотень, которого я видела.   
\- Тогда, я надеюсь, что изменил твое мнение о них. Я просто прекрасен.   
Она опять попыталась приструнить его взглядом, но быстро отвернулась. Ну она хотя бы не собиралась врать ему в лицо, мило. – Мейсон скоро вернется.   
\- Ты знаешь, когда я освобожусь, - прервал ее Питер, наклоняя голову (а может она сама упала), - Может быть, я не убью тебя, но перевоплощу. Тебе нужна будет стая, в конце концов.   
\- Я сразу же убью себя, как и любой другой охотник, - прорычала она ему, но застыла, когда увидела ухмылку Питера, когда он посмотрел на нее из-под ресниц, выглядя как можно более невинно. Она соврала. Питер знал об этом, и она знала об этом. Она быстро опустила взгляд на землю, чтобы избежать его глаз, избежать правды, что была заинтригована.   
\- Я очень сомневаюсь, дорогая, - пообещал ей Питер.   
К третьей неделе Питер думал, что сойдет с ума. Он был в ловушке, все, что он мог делать, это думать и терпеть боль, по сути, делать все то, как в когда он был в коме. Не возможно было не упасть в бездну бессвязных мыслей. Внутри него была постоянная боль, его мышцы кричали от попыток восстановится, но постоянно разрывались, потому что он не мог двигаться, скованный в одном положении слишком долго. Он не был уверен, была ли боль от ран, которые не заживали, электричества, которое они все еще пускали по цепям или от аконита в его крови. Опять в своей жизни он горел, но теперь изнутри.   
Он знал, что ему нужно спасаться, бежать, причем срочно, но каждый раз, когда он дергал цепи, его кожу обжигало, и он не мог приложить больше сил. Питер был по правде в ловушке. Он упустил свой шанс выбраться, когда он был в клетке. Какого черта он так долго ждал? Почему он не пробовал раньше?   
Зачем он был им нужен?  
Он уронил вперед голову, не способный держать ее прямо. Опять, он попытался натянуть цепи на кистях, попытался двинуть ногами, чтобы выдернуть болты из пола, но ничего не сдвинулось. Ну, похоже эти охотники были более продвинутыми, нежели Ардженты или остальные охотники, на которых он натыкался. Но без других оборотней в округе, они должны были учиться на других стаях в стране, значит они были кочевниками. Пять недель на одном месте слишком долгий период. То, что они делали с ним, должно подходить к концу.   
Как только Питер начал дремать, у него в голове появилась размытая картинка. Волк никогда не видел сны, по крайней мере уже долгое время. Он спал в темноте, обычно он закрывал глаза, а потом просыпался на утро следующего дня, как будто бы и не прошло восемь часов сна. Но здесь, в этой тюрьме, он видел какие-то картинки, у него никогда не получалось нормально поспать. Это было больше похоже на эмоции, чем на изображения, более размытые в цвете с непонятными линиями. Но волк смаковал даже это, зная где-то глубоко внутри что это были за изображения. Это было тепло, это был дом.   
Глаза Питера внезапно раскрылись с новой решимостью. Внутри его груди всплыла нужда найти все возможное, чтобы выбраться. Да, это было для него самого, да, это было ради выживания, и может быть ему было интересно, почему его вообще взяли в заложники, но сейчас это было неважно. Он игнорировал главную причину, почему ему нужно было выбраться, он просто использовал какие-то отмазки, чтобы выживать, справляться с болью, вместо того, чтобы убежать. Если они знали рутину Питера, они могли знать что-то и о его жизни, а значит они могли знать о Стайлзе. И когда Стайлз вернется к учебе, через месяц с лишним, они могут забрать и его. Они заберут Стайлза.   
Питер был альфой, непобежденным. Питер был альфой, и ему нужно было доказать свою силу. Питеру нужно доказать, что он самый могущественный альфа когда-либо живущий. И может Стайлз будет ненавидеть его за это, но это сохранит ему жизнь, и это будет единственным, что поможет ему выбраться отсюда. Питер был альфой и ему нужно было защитить свою пару.   
Его мозг начал работать. Скорее всего, сегодня его не будут кормить. И Мейсон придет через пару часов, чтобы возобновить пытку, что давало Питеру время на самом деле подумать обо всей ситуации. Он был крепко связан, но электричество включалось только когда кто-то был рядом с ним, не как в клетке. У него было больше силы, раз он был альфой (прим. пер. Боги, Питер, мы поняли, что ты альфа, перестань говорить об этом каждую секунду лол), даже не смотря на голод и обезвоживание, даже если он был раненым и обгоревшим, Питер был сильнее этого. Питер был сильнее. Боль была ничем. Он жил с ней раньше, он справится с ней и сейчас.   
Все, на чем он мог сконцентрироваться, был Стайлз.   
Со всей своей силой, даже если он сломает кости, он дернул цепи, стул, ничто не могло остановить его от побега, чтобы вернутся к Сталзу. Ему нужно вернуться к Стайлзу. Стайлз, Стайлз. Стайлз.   
Все его бегущие мысли, вся его неспособность мыслить разумно, все внезапно соединилось одну и единственную вещь, заполоняя его рассудок полностью, заполоняя Стайлзом. Питер дергался, толкался, пихался, кидая свое тело из стороны в сторону, потому что в этот день он выберется. Это был день его побега, и он вырежет всю чертову семью Сильверов, если ему будет нужно, и скорее всего он это и сделает, хотя это будет и не нужно. Начиная с Мейсона.   
Питер начал свой побег.   
\- Ты и правда думаешь, что ты какой-то особенный, Хейл? - Спросил Мейсон, после чего проводя наэлектризованной дубинкой по его щеке.   
Питер зарычал, игнорируя новую зарождающуюся боль в щеке. Он все еще сидел на стуле, цепи сдерживали его. Вот только два сломанные конца были в его руках, спрятанные, чтобы человек не заподозрил, что он смог выбраться. Таков был его план. Сначала убить Помпадура. Если Александра и Джеймс были такими же, как и остальная семья, он даже не будет задумываться на их счет.   
И опять, Мейсон потянулся к нему, ухмыляясь, - Что, альфа? Мы наконец-то сломали тебя? Наконец-то у тебя закончились слова? Я сломал пару зубов? Они отрастут, не волнуйся. Они просто…  
И этот был подходящий момент. Питер сбросил цепи с рук, после чего порываясь вперед на стуле и вырывая его из пола, накидываясь на Мейсона и хватая его за горло. Как и предполагалось, человек закричал, не ожидавший атаки. Звуконепроницаемость тут хорошо помогла, не правда ли? Никто не мог услышать его. Бедный Мейсон. Очевидно, он не был настолько храбрым, когда оборотень был на свободе. Питер усмехнулся, наклоняя голову вбок, когда он начал медленно поднимать мальчишку за горло. Глаза Мейсона наполнились пронзительным страхом, он брыкался ногами, а руками схватил кисть Питера. После всего, что Мейсон сделал с ним, подросток хватал его за руку, как будто бы мог остановить его. Поразительно.   
\- Ты знаешь, - ответил Питер, принимая напущенный раздумывающий вид, - Я всегда поражался, как долго человек сможет продержатся без еды и воды, как долго он будет умирать, и как все будет происходить. У меня есть на это терпение. Может быть… я запру тебя в клетке как зверушку. Или может быть обращу тебя и буду смотреть, выживешь ты или умрешь. Должно быть интересно. Никогда не видел, как кто-то умирал от укуса на моих глазах.   
Как только он упомянул укус, Мейсон начал дергаться сильнее, идея становления оборотнем была для него ужасней, нежели умереть, и у Питера это вызвало еще больше отвращения. Быть оборотнем было честью, и Питер никогда бы не подарил такой подарок кому-то ниже себя. Мейсон не был достоин этого. Но было смешно наблюдать за ним. Смотреть, как мальчишка боролся с идеей стать таким же монстром, как и сам Питер. Хотел бы мужчина посмотреть, как тот будет ненавидеть себя.   
Все охотники были одинаковыми.   
\- Вы экспериментировали надо мной, не так ли? – сузил глаза Питер, - Это единственное логичное объяснение.   
Человек просто зашипел и вытащил кинжал. Но в момент, как Питер увидел это движение, он среагировал, ударяя Мейсона о стену, выше поднимая его. И как только Мейсон дотянулся и порезал руку Питера ножом, мужчина сжал пальцы и сломал ему шею, отпуская тело, позволяя ему упасть кучей на пол.   
Но Мейсон не был мертв. Нет, Питер не хотел, чтобы он умер. Но он будет парализован от шеи и ниже, и у него будет несколько осложнений. Мальчишка может быть и умрет от ран, в конце концов, но это займет много времени. Волк ухмыльнулся и пробежал глазами по телу перед ним, наблюдая, как текут слезы из глаз Мейсона.   
\- Ты знаешь, - начал Питер, присаживаясь, - Если бы ты был оборотнем, ты бы исцелился.   
Конечно же, Мейсон не ответил. Но что-то было… не так. Внезапно зрение Питера начало размываться и становится черным. Он почувствовал, как его начало мутить, но не так, как от голода. Слишком по химически. Волк зарычал, хватая нож, которым его порезали, и обнюхивая его.   
Аконит. Смертельный.   
Питер умрет здесь, потому что не достаточно быстро уклонился от лезвия. Питер умрет, даже не поцеловав Стайлза.   
Темнота была какой-то странной, размытой и полутемной. Яркий свет мелькал за его веками. Он очень старался открыть глаза. Но он просто не мог. На момент Питер подумал, что это смерть. Постоянно пытаясь открыть глаза, но без успеха. Может быть, потому что Она знала, что он постоянно возвращался. Неужели он был мертв? Прямо сейчас?  
Но это было глупо. Он бы не смог думать разумно. Смерть означала, что он не мог быть разумным. Он не мог быть запертым в своем сознании. Он не был в коме. Раньше все было по другому. Если он был мертвым, он должен быть мертвым. Он бы не мог думать.   
Пока он не почувствовал, как что-то вытягивается из него. Не энергия, не боль. Но что-то, может быть что-то плохое. Веном от укуса змеи. Может быть он был не совсем мертвым, может быть его жизнь утекала постепенно. Это был конец, умирающий альфа как в каком-то глупом романе, рядом с парализованным телом его врага. Что за смерть для Питера Хейла.  
У него не было запасного плана.   
Ничего.   
\- Питер.   
Ничего.   
\- Питер?  
Просто странная размытая полу-темнота.   
\- Питер, прошу, Боги, открой глаза, не заставляй меня ударять тебя.  
Это не было ничем.   
Голос, понял Питер, был не в его голове. Это не было никаким заблуждением, которое он придумал, чтобы успокоить себя, потому что он был отравлен аконитом. Нет, голос был снаружи, определенно доходил до его ушей, несмотря на слабость. Не важно как далеко он был. И Питер внезапно схватился за этот голос и пытался пробиться на поверхность до него, через темноту, через точки, через все, чтобы добраться до него. Он толкался вперед, пытаясь понять, кто его звал, и кому он был нужен.   
\- Давай, давай.   
Медленно, как будто бы прошла вся жизнь, Питер поднял веки, его глаза уставились на мигающий свет, размытые линии становились более четкими.   
Стайлз с этими испуганными, наполенными слезами огромными глазами. Длинными ресницами. Этими губами, сжатыми в беспокойстве, которые стали красными, потому что он постоянно кусал их. Эти волосы. Стайлз. Человек, который смог захватить часть Питера и не отпускал. Человек, которому Питер поражался. Красивый, прекрасный, неземной Стайлз.   
Как он очутился здесь? Может Питер и правда умирал. Это была его последняя мысль.   
\- Стайлз, - смог произнести волк хриплым голосом, как будто бы он проглотил песок, медленно поднимаясь на локтях, - Как…  
Без промедления, подросток забрался к нему на колени, охватывая своими ногами бедра мужчины. И Питер замер в полном замешательстве, но может он просто не мог еще двигаться. По крайней мере, он никак не реагировал, пока Стайлз на наклонился, хватая руками щеки мужчины в отчаянии, ужасе, любви, дергая голову оборотня наверх.   
Их губы соединились. На короткий момент их губы соединились, но никто не сдвинулся. Стайлз крепко закрыл глаза, слезы потекли его щекам, застывая на его ресницах, он прижался губами к Питеру, как будто бы это последнее, что он сможет сделать. Или первое.   
Питер почувствовал, как что-то расцветает в его груди, его сердце начинает быстро биться, соединяясь ритмом с сердцем подростка на его коленях. Что еще мог сделать Питер, кроме как поцеловать в ответ? Как он мог хотеть чего-то еще? Его глаза опять закрылись, он мягко прижал губы к губам мальчишки, пока Стайлз отчаянно искал руками, как бы удержать рядом с собой Питера, как бы не отпускать его, боясь, что волк отстранится, пока мужчина не прижался к нему теснее. Все тело Стайлза расслабилось в момент, когда Питер наклонил голову и раскрыл губы.   
Глубоко вдыхая аромат Стайлз, их смешанные запахи, Питер чувствовал, как боль внутри уходит. Он вздохнул так глубоко, как мог, пока поднимал руки, чтобы опустить их на голову подростка, и совсем не возражал, когда Стайлз всхлипнул, еще сильнее прижимаясь к нему.   
Поцелуи Стайлза вдохнули в него жизнь. Поцелуи Стайлза означали, что Питер в безопасности, давали ему чувство безопасности. Поцелуи Стайлза были теплыми, облегчающими боль и немного чудодейственными.   
Поцелуи Стайлза были… как его первый вздох после комы.


	2. Единственное Время, Когда Мы Одни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз спас Питера. Как он это сделал? Что будет после?

Стайлз злился на Питера. Стайлз злился на Питера, злился на себя, за то, что был зол на Питера, потому что Стайлз Стилински, и только Стайлз Стилински может решать жить Питеру Хейлу или нет. Никто не заберет у него этот выбор, соответственно, те, кто захватили Питера, совершенно не вписывались в его картину.   
Вот с какими мыслями Стайлз гнал по дороге в Пало Альто после того, как Мизуки сообщила, что Питер практически исчез с планеты Земля. Никто не мог угрожать Питеру, пока Стайлз был жив. И даже потом никто не мог угрожать волку, потому что Стайлз бы не завершил начатые исправительные работы. А Стайлз планировал разбираться с Питером долго.   
Он ждал так долго, он пережил свою влюбленность в Лидию Мартин, пережил отказ в чувствах (несколько раз), пережил ужасные поцелуи, слюнявые поцелуи, предательство, и кучу других вещей. Он пережил флирт Питера, его подтрунивая, взрыв мозга из-за его влюбленности в (бывшего) серийного убийцу. Стайлз пережил все это и он не позволит никому забрать у него Питера Хейла, точно не после того, как его продырявили в бок. Не после ламии. Не после огромного человека-насекомого.   
Так что Стайлз гнал по трассе, удаляясь от Бикон Хилс. Мизуки, Джейлен и Томас встретили его у квартиры Питера, после яростных приветствий и объятий, Стайлз принялся за дело. Томас был немного запутан, почему Стайлз давал Питеру второй шанс, но по большей части, он просто хотел показать свое недовольство. Похоже, Томас больше не сердился на мужчину после того, как увидел его раздавленным после отъезда Стайлза. Джейлен просто закатила глаза, пока Мизуки давала Стайлзу заклинание.   
\- Оно сработает только один раз, ты больше всего связан с ним, - сказала она, кладя бумажку в его ладонь.   
\- Что это? – спросил Стайлз, а когда раскрыл ладонь, на ней был выжжен символ. Он даже ничего не почувствовал. Он быстро осмотрел узоры, - Отслеживающие заклинание? Вы хотите, чтобы я использовал отслеживающие заклинание?  
\- У тебя есть идеи получше? Ни у кого из нас нет обороничего носа.   
Стайлз кивнул, глазами осматривая символ. – Но я никогда его не использовал. Что, если что-то пойдет не так?   
\- Ну, - начала Мизуки и пожала плечами, - Не облажайся, - она похлопала его по спине и поторопила его.   
Заклинание не сработало. Не в первый раз. Стайлз пытался опять и опять, с каждым разом становясь более раздражительным, потому что Боги, если он не сможет использовать заклинание, Питер мог уже быть мертв. Уже прошло несколько недель, как они в последний раз переписывались, и он сначала подумал, что Питер решил слиться, но когда Мизуки проверила все и оповестила его, что Питер пропал, это только забрало время, когда он мог бы помочь волку. Все было очень плохо, если Питер еще не выбрался в этому времени, правильно? Питера уже могло и не быть в живых. Подросток постарался сохранить какое-то подобие спокойствия, надевая маску на лицо, чтобы остальные не беспокоились за него. Но, по правде, он был просто в ужасе.  
Через неделю после первой попытки поработать с заклинанием, Стайлз, в секунду отчаяния, начал тыкать пальцем в символ на руке, потому что он просто хотел, чтобы заклинание сработало, черт возьми! Ему нужно найти Питера, живого, мертвого, все равно! Ему нужно найти волка, знать, где он, потому что пропажа с лица Земли просто не сработает с ним! Им столько всего нужно еще сделать, Стайлз не примет от Питера никакого оправдания, даже если его пытали. Так что Стайлз хлопнул в ладоши со всей силы.   
Внезапно, небольшой огонек поднялся с его руки и начал светить у его среднего пальца, указывая Стайлзу направление как компас. Он мягко вздохнул и уставился в направлении, бессмысленно кивая самому себе. Не теряя времени, чтобы звать Мизуки, он просто позвонил ей и последовал за огоньком, давая ей направление, куда он двигался. Небольшой огонек превратился в большой пучок света в паре метров от него, двигаясь, как только Стайлз делал какое-либо движение.   
Через пару миль Стайлз решил, что двигаться на спасение Питера без какого-либо транспорта будет не самой лучшей идеей. Было жарко, чем дольше он шел, тем больше он потел. Подросток сел на дорогу в отчаянии, пока Томас не остановился рядом с ним через пол часа, ухмыляясь и похлопывая бок своего старенького Форда Тауруса, как будто бы он был героем.   
\- Сколько за ночь? – спросил парень, подмигивая Стайлзу, на что он закатил глаза.   
\- Больше, чем ты можешь себе позволить, - пробурчал Стайлз, забираясь на заднее сидение, потому что пассажирское место всегда занимала Джейлен, которая сейчас накручивала свои волосы на палец. Томас притворился, что его чувства ранили, но не мог кинуть в добавок еще парочку шуток.   
Втроем они направились в направлении от города, следуя указаниям, которые давал им Стайлз, чтобы Томас не отвлекался на пучок света перед ними. Внимание Томаса могло привлечь буквально все, он был как кот.   
После часа езды, они наконец-то приблизились к зданию, которое могло быть бывшим складом. Все вокруг был относительно тихо, но вся рука Стайлза заметно начала вибрировать, когда они приблизились. Свет в его руке больше не крутился и не двигался, не давая дальнейших указаний. Единственным вариантом было то, что они добрались до места, где держали Питера. Стайлз кивнул самому себе, сжимая челюсть и уже собирался выбраться из машины, как его остановила Джейлен и дернула обратно. Стайлз кубарем завалился за сидение, почти что стукаясь головой о дверь. Когда он смог ровно сесть, он вскинул голову к девушке и уставился на нее.   
\- Зачем ты это сделала? – прорычал он, - Питер находится здесь, и мне нужно спасти его!   
\- И каков твой план? Я думала, ты говорил, что у тебя всегда есть план, - ответила она холодным голосом.   
\- План пойти и спасти его!   
\- Не позволяй своим эмоциям затмить твой разум, Стайлз, - вздохнула она, пальцем дотрагиваясь до лба, как будто бы из-за Стайлза у нее была нестерпимая головная боль. – Я думала, ты то с мозгами в нашей компании.   
Он застыдился, потому что это было правдой. Она была права, им нужен был план. Стайлз вздохнул и откинулся на сидение. – Окей, ладно, мы придумаем что-нибудь. Но что, если он уже будет мертв к тому времени?  
\- Ты уже ничего не сможешь изменить, так что нет смысла торопиться. Он либо жив, и мы заберем его оттуда, либо мертв, и тогда уже ничего нельзя будет поделать. Но нет смысла идти на бессмысленную смерть сейчас, это уж точно не спасет его.   
Это была горькая правда, и Стайлз почувствовал, как будто бы ему дали пощечину, но в то же время, Джейлен была права, что Стайлзу нельзя было тратить свою энергию сейчас, но она ошибалась, что Питер уже мертв. С этим он точно мог что-то сделать. Если Питер мертв, он найдет способ воскресить его. Питер уже делал это раньше, Стайлз сделает это опять. – Не будь такой уверенной, - произнес он, после чего вздохнул и потер лицо.   
Джейлен просто посмотрела на него краем глаза. Она не хотела обидеть его, просто говорила ему жесткую правду. Именно в этом она и Лидия различались. Лидия старалась скрыть свой ум излишней экстравертностью. Джейлен же могла сидеть в книжном магазине, мило улыбаться покупателям, она могла перекинутся парой слов с ними, но он знал, что внутри она просто молилась, чтобы они оставили ее в покое и просто промолчали, думая о них как о полных идиотах. Она была больше похожа на Питера в этом плане.   
Джейлен аккуратно выбирала людей, о которых она заботилась. Но если ее выбор пал на тебя, у тебя будет ее 100% поддержка и помощь в любое время. Только вот он не знал, рассуждала бы она так, если бы Томас пропал, как и Питер. Но Стайлз не мог ответить ей этим, несмотря на все его негодование. Джейлен знала его. Она предотвращала его от свершения глупой ошибки, и глубоко внутри он знал это. Просто она не знала, как лучше сказать ему правду, поэтому вывалила на него самый худший сценарий. Она тоже волновалась о Питере, но понимала все риски. Стайлз старался напомнить себе поблагодарить ее позже.   
Потому что Стайлзу нужно было обдумать весь план, как они проберутся внутрь, как будут выбираться оттуда, и всю часть между этим. Он действовал слишком отчаянно. Но это был Питер. Как еще он мог действовать? Подросток закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вздох, пытаясь сфокусироваться на решении.   
Побившись головой о сидение, он резко прыгнул вперед, пугая Томаса и Джейлен. – Я придумал! – прокричал он, - Но нам нужна будет черная одежда, какое-то оружие для защиты и много энергии для меня.   
\- Тогда перестань тратить ее на разговоры, - ответила Джейлен, но на ее губах играла небольшая улыбка. Стайлз улыбнулся ей в ответ.   
\---  
Первый шаг атаки был создание поля вокруг здания. Это был самые важный шаг. Они были людьми, не сверхъестественными существами, так что рябина не сработает, но Стайлз не мог позволить им избежать наказания. Но если они были Арджентами? Они знали о кодексе охотников? Что, если они были разными группировками в одном месте? У Стайлза было недостаточно информации о них. Так что, перед атакой он накроет здание защитным щитом.   
Они втроем наблюдали за зданием три дня. Иногда все трое, иногда меняясь. Но они пытались выявить какую-то последовательность. Они наблюдали за входами. Они пытались выследить Питера или других сверхъестественных существ в здании.   
Они не видели, чтобы кого-то выносили или вносили, но они видели, как несколько затонированных минивенов то приезжали, то уезжали. Люди были одеты в черное, они оглядывались, пока открывали ворота для машин. Каждая доставка была скрыта. Стайлз сделал больше чем достаточно фотографий для доказательств. Скорее всего, они привозили новых существ.   
Эта мысль заставила Стайлза сжаться внутри. Конечно, в мире было полно ужасных существ, но были и хорошие. Что, если Скотт, Дерек или Эрика когда-нибудь будут доставлены сюда в этих черных машинах? Питер, скорее всего, уже был. Стайлз сжал челюсти.   
После осмотра шла часть с планированием. Когда Стайлз упомянул защитное поле, которое не позволит охотникам выбраться из здания, пока они не согласятся на их условия без каких-либо вторых шансов. Джейлен согласилась, потому что она так же хотела спасти существ и Питера как и Стайлз, но Томос сомневался.  
\- Без второго шанса, в смысле, мы убьем их? – спросил он, наклоняя голову.   
\- Убивать существ для тебя в порядке нормы, когда они мучают людей, а когда охотники мучают существ, для тебя это проблема? – спросил Стайлз, кивая головой на склад. Он не хотел быть грубым, черт, Томас думал так же как и Скотт, только сейчас у них не было времени на мораль.   
Томас хотел ответить, но Джейлен опередила его, - Малыш, Питер выглядит как человек, несмотря на то, что он оборотень. Если эти люди были натренированы, чтобы убивать «существ», потому что они другие, скорее всего они смогут сделать это и с обычными людьми. Несмотря на идиотские ошибки, Питер убивал существ, которые могли навредить людям. Очевидно, что эти ребята так не думают. А сейчас, что будет если Питер или другие существа внутри умрут от их рук? Что случится с человеком, который случайно обнаружит их базу? Они не моргнут, когда будут убивать его.   
\- Но тогда мы не лучше них, - произнес Томас, хмурясь. Они и правда звучал как Скотт, и от этого у Стайлза сжалось сердце. – Мы не можем просто убить их. Откуда ты знаешь, что они совершили что-то плохое? Что если они не тронут людей?  
\- Именно поэтому мы даем им шанс, - произнес Стайлз, - Хотя я уверен, они не дают ни единого шанса существам. Я уже сталкивался с охотниками. Они, по-сути, как культ. Они промывают мозги с детства, и заставляют их убивать. Охотница когда-то сожгла всю семью Питера, заперев их в доме. В доме были люди. Неужели эти люди не заслужили второй шанс?   
Томас замолчал, потом резко кивнул. Стайлз знал, что даже если он не был полностью согласен, он все равно поможет им. Но это не значило, что Стайлз не чувствовал себя немного паршиво. Может быть ради Томаса, эти охотники будут другими.   
Силовое поле, внедрение, побег и сбор информации. Вот таким был план, который они наконец-то разработали. Как только они проберутся внутрь, Стайлз создаст поле вокруг здания. После Стайлз пообещал постараться вырубить всех охотников магией, вместо убийства. Джейлен и Томас будут иметь свое оружие, но охотники точно будут вооружены. Стайлз так же использует заклинание, которое обезвредит их, если у него будет на это энергия. После этого, отслеживающие заклинание отведет его прямо к Питеру. Стайлз освободит его, а Джейлен и Томас помогут остальным существам выбраться. Когда Питер будет спасен, они начнут свой побег, чтобы вернутся без Питера и начать долгие переговоры с охотниками. Они будут интересоваться их дальнейшими планами и что они планируют изменить в их политике.   
Единственной проблемой было то, что это потребует огромного количества энергии от Стайлза. Он надеялся, что продержится, чтобы освободить Питера. Он верил, что сможет вытащить мужчину оттуда. Он должен.   
\----  
Они дожидались ночи, чтобы начать действовать. Втроем они затаились в машине Томаса несколько блоков от склада, в котором держали Питера. Стайлз следовал за огоньком на среднем пальце. Чем ближе они подходили, тем больше адреналина бежало в их крови. А он ему понадобится. Ему нужно будет как можно больше энергии, потому что вся операция по спасению Питера из лап вооруженных охотников подразумевала измождение. Но по результату их слежки, охотники менялись на смены в основном днем. По ночам к ним не приходили никакие «посылки» в минивенах.   
Стайлз притормозил у угла здания, которое они выбрали для вторжения, оглядываясь на Томаса и Джейлен, которые были одеты в черное, с оружием на поясе. Стайлз так же дал Томасу свою биту. Он как от сердца ее отрывал, но она понадобится его другу больше, чем самому Стайлзу. У Стайлза была магия.   
Как только они кивнули друг другу, он медленно направился ко входу. Он был заперт, но это едва ли было проблемой. Он был хорош во взламывании замков, а когда у него была магия, это не заняло даже и минуты. Он положил руку за замок, и когда услышал щелчок, быстро отворил дверь всего лишь на пару сантиметров. Проверив, что внутри никого нет, он полностью отворил ее, отстраняясь и пропуская внутрь Джейлен и Томаса, которые сразу же прислонились к стене.   
Когда дверь закрылась, Стайлз сложил руки, встал в позу и прошептал пару слов. Едва переливающийся щит прошёлся по полу, охватывая все здание. Не важно, заметят его охотники или нет, потому что как только щит закроется, никто не сможет отсюда выбраться. По крайней мере, пока Стайлз был жив. Подросток опустил руки и задвинул заклинание щита на задворки сознания. Поддерживать щит выходило у него так же, как он дышал или двигался, его мозг делал это на автомате, но ему не нужно было постоянно думать об этом.   
Теперь Томас начал вести их. Ему удалось раздобыть старый план здания, на котором он расчертил различные переоборудованные части. Он начал вести их вглубь коридора. Каждый из них останавливался, чтобы осмотреться и удостовериться, что сзади никого не было.   
Пока что все шло хорошо, и они даже не натолкнулись ни на одного охотника. Когда они свернули с коридора, одна из трех дверей была открыта, свет просачивался сквозь проем, из комнаты доносились тихие голоса. Томас посмотрел на Стайлза с хищной улыбкой, после чего кивнул головой на дверь. Стайлз пожал плечами, не зная, атаковать ли им охотников или нет. Может быть, им стоило продолжить идти? Он был настроен найти Питера в первую очередь. Натыкаться на неприятности не казалось ему лучшей идеей, и если не было необходимости тратить магию, он бы хотел поберечь ее.   
Джейлен, ангел во плоти, мягко ткнула его в грудь, передавая ему кусок бумаги. Стайлз посмотрел вниз и взял его из рук девушки. На нем оказалась карта возможных потайных мест, достаточно больших для волка, а так же послание «Мы отвлечем их. Ты найди его. Это новый план. Так что исчезни.»  
Стайлз улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку, а затем повернулся и направился дальше по коридору, который казался пустым. Если бы он знал охотников, а он знал как они думали, они держали Питера в подвале. Так что он направился к лестнице.   
Быстро обернувшись к друзья, Стайлз наблюдал, как они приблизились к двери комнаты с охотниками, и понял, что они могут пострадать. Он остановился, сделал глубокий вздох и подул в их сторону. Он надеялся, что им хватит такой защитной магии, пока он не вернется. Потом он повернулся к ступенькам и побежал вниз.   
\---  
Склад был старым и потихоньку начинал разваливаться. Краска отслаивалась от стен, все вкруг было либо в цементе и кирпиче, либо металле и камне. Большинство ламп не работало, так что иногда было сложно разглядеть, что было вокруг. Скорее всего, днем освещение было не лучше. Стайлз двигался вперед, стараясь тихо ступать по полу. Он не знал никакого заклинания для тишины, да и не мог же он раскидываться заклинаниями там и сям, ему нужно было сохранять энергию.   
По пути в подвал (похоже склад уходил на два-три этажа вниз), Стайлз наткнулся на большую комнату с бумагами и информацией. Он уставился на стену, рассматривая планы охотников. Первое, что он заметил, это фото здания, где жил Питер с указанием на окно мужчины. Его желудок сжался, злость поднялась в его груди. Он опустил глаза и натолкнулся на фото его общежития. Его комнаты. Его самого. Они знали, кем он был.   
Он даже немного гордился собой. Стайлз был угрозой. Если они знали о Стайлзе, они знали, что он был Искрой. Они бы пришли за Стайлзом. Отлично.   
Он сделал пометку в голове, чтобы вернутся в эту комнату. Он соберет всю информацию, выяснит, что они делали, какую информацию они собирали у существ. Он был удивлен, что комнату не охраняли. Если бы у него была огромная комната с информацией и планами, например его стратегиями, он был не оставил ее без присмотра.   
И как только он подумал об этом, он услышал движение из коридора. Черт.   
Стайлз забрался под стол, хотя он был небольшим. Он услышал шаги, как кто-то вошел в комнату, а потом увидел свет от фонаря охотника. Стайлз задержал дыхание. Охотник уселся на стул, и если он правильно услышал, закинул обе ноги на стол.   
\- Следи за исследовательской комнатой, Джеймс, - начал говорить высоким тонким голосом охотник, явно насмехаясь над кем-то, - покорми существ, Джеймс. Делай всю грязную работу, Джеймс. Я Мейсон, и я думаю, я лучше всех, потому что я высокий, темный и псих.   
Охотник посмеялся над своей же шуткой, бурча себе под нос «псих» пару раз, а затем начале есть сэндвич. Стайлз скривил нос, потому что чувак жевал с открытым ртом, чмокая губами. Прекрасно.   
Сможет ли он выбраться отсюда? Было ли у этого Джеймса оружие? Как Стайлз может вывести его из комнаты?   
К нему пришла идея.   
Стайлз закрыл глаза, фокусируясь на температуре в комнате. Очень медленно, почти незаметно, он снижал температуру, хотя каждый момент в данной ситуации был важен. Питер мог быть в смертельной опасности. Он надеялся, что Джеймс не был самым умным человеком в мире, и не заметит, что температура внезапно изменилась.   
\- Черт возьми, - громко произнес охотник, привлекая внимание Стайлза. Сердце подростка быстро билось, пока он ждал, что же тот сделает. Неужели его обнаружили? – Тут так холодно, что у меня мерзнут яйца! Черт, я ненавижу это место, - охотник встал и направился к двери. – Чертов Мейсон, захотел уехать из Техаса, самая тупая идея в мире… - продолжал жаловаться охотник уже из коридора.   
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Ладно, Джеймс явно был туповат. Тем лучше для него же. Подросток посмотрел на свою ладонь, замечая, что огонек все еще горел, направляя, так что он выбрался из своего убежища и опять направился к лестнице.   
\---  
Следующий пролет ступеней был окутан ужасным запахом. Стайлзу пришлось прикрыть нос рукой, сдерживая рвотный рефлекс. Стоял тухлый запах нечищеного зоопарка, только хуже, более сконцентрированный (нечищеный закрытый зоопарк без дверей, окон и скорее всего, с половиной дохлых животных). Его желудок сжался, потому что только Бог знал, что происходило на этом полу, но это было отвратительно. Стайлз, все же продолжил путь, пытаясь сфокусироваться на спасении Питера, нежели на запахе. Когда он достиг последней лестницы, запах ударил с новой силой, и Стайлз не был уверен, что его не вырвет.   
Следующее, что он осознал (когда заставил себя сдержать содержание своего желудка), что тут было не тихо. Не громко, но точно ото всюду доносились какие-то небольшие звуки. В каждой комнате что-то находилось. Стайлз нахмурился, наконец-то думая о чем-то другом, нежели о запахе. Он направился глубь по коридору, проводя рукой по стене. Повсюду были двери, и каждая была закрыта цепями. Стайлз смотрел на них, пока шел, пытаясь понять, кто там.   
А затем он осознал.   
В каждой их этих комнат находились сверхъестественные существа.   
За каждой закрытой дверью был кто-то прикован, скорее всего измученный, изголодавшийся и полностью избитый.   
Злость поднялась в его груди, постепенно становясь яростью. Он крепко сжал руки, его костяшки побелели под толстыми черными перчатками. У него не было на это времени. У него не было на это времени, но если он мог просто…  
Он аккуратно взял одну их цепей на двери, и услышал, как замок раскрылся. Хотел ли он увидеть, что было внутри? Он раскрутил цепь и медленно, очень медленно открыл ее, морщась от громкого скрежета  
Внутри находилась клетка. Большая, ржавая клетка. Красная лампочка висела с потолка прямо над клеткой, создавая сюрреалистичную картину. Что было просто поразительно, потому что ему стоило больше беспокоится о существе внутри клетки, но это был Стайлз, и он невосприимчив к различным сверхъестественным существам (немного был). Но внутри было существо из сказок. Нет, даже не из сказок. Оборотни были из сказок. А это было существо – легенда, миф, и Стайлз стоял, застывший на месте, просто уставившись на клетку.   
Внутри клетки, сидя как статуя, был сфинкс. Стайлз уставился на существо в потрясении. Сфинкс. Это был сфинкс. С реальной головой человека, телом льва и огромными крыльями за спиной. Он стоял, не смея сдвинуться, как внезапно голова сфинкса повернулась и тот смотрел прямо на него. Когда он вообще двинулся? Но из существа зазвучал красивый женский голос, который расходился эхом по комнате, если бы сам голос не был хриплым и наполненным нервозностью и беспокойством, ужасом, которое существо подобное этому, испытывать не должно. Казалось, что сфинкс не говорил несколько дней. Этот звук вывел Стайлза из ступора.   
\- Я делаю тебя слабым в худшие моменты. Я охраняю тебя, содержу тебя. Я заставляю твои ладони потеть, а сердце застывать, я посещаю слабых, но редко храбрых, - сумел произнести сфинкс, не открывая рта.   
Стайлз еще секунду смотрел на него, облизывая губы, после чего отвечая, - Страх, - тихо сказал он.   
От его ответа сфинкс сел немного прямее, наклоняя голову вбок. Казалось, он был впечатлен, что Стайлз ответил ему, и что ответил правильно. Сфинкс опять заговорил, - Разбивается, как только начинают говорить.   
\- Тишина, - ответил Стайлз опять, делая пару шагов в комнату, - Они держали тебя здесь в тишине? Запертым в комнате? Не разрешая загадывать твои загадки? – Но означало ли это, что сфинкс не нападет на него? Стайлз почти что хотел, чтобы существо откусило голову кому-нибудь из охотников.   
И опять, сфинкс наклонил голову вбок, но больше не говорил. Стайлз сделал еще пару шагов к клетке, а затем протянул руку, отчего существо вздрогнуло, - Я вечно дрейфую с потоком вниз по длинным каналам, которые они создали. Прирученный, но дикий, я бегу неуловимый, на помощь. До того, как я пришел, мир был темнее, холоднее, иногда грубее. Но хотя я мог бы сделать жизнь легкой, я так же могу убивать людей.   
Стайлз сразу замер, уставившись на решетки клетки. Он попытался собрать все пазлы загадки у себя в голове, пока сфинкс пристально наблюдал за ним темными глазами. И опять, облизав губы, он увидел провода, которые были обмотаны вокруг решетки и… наэлектризован.   
\- Электричество, - ответил Стайлз, и тогда сфинкс кивнул, подросток глубоко вздохнул. Как он вытащит их отсюда? Всех? Он не знал, как перенаправить электричество.   
\- Я вернусь за тобой, - мягко произнес Стайлз, - Мне нужно найти кое-кого, но я клянусь, я обещаю, я вернусь за тобой.   
\- У меня два тебя, оба соединились в одно. Чем дольше я стою, чем быстрее я бегу.   
\- Песочные часы. Ты подождешь? – Стайлз осмотрел клетку, рассуждая, - Не то, чтобы у тебя был выбор.   
И когда сфинкс опять кивнул, Стайлз махнул ему и вбежал из комнаты. Он повернул по коридору, прикрывая рот и начал бежать. Целый внешний круг подвала был наполнен закрытыми комнатами. Стайлз мог только предположить, сколько существ тут было заключено, что означало, это работа для него. После третьего поворота он обнаружил еще одну дверь, которая вела вглубь. Свет от его пальца освещал его путь. Так что он напрягся, подбегая к последней двери, готовый оборотятся, и открыл ее.   
Внутри было темно. Первое, что он увидел сквозь мелькающий свет сверху, это стоящий посередине металлический стул с цепями вокруг него, некоторые из которых валялись на полу. В комнату вела отдельная лестница, и Стайлз посетовал, что не обнаружил ее еще на верху, чтобы она привела его прямо сюда. Но следующее, что он увидел, привлекло его внимание. На лестнице в темноте были очертания фигур. Только через пару мгновений Стайлз понял, что одна из них не была массой одежды или горой всяких вещей, а человек у стены.   
Второй, лежащий на полу отвернувший от первого, тоже был человек. Стайлзу не нужно было всматриваться, чтобы понять, что это был Питер. Питер был ранен. Питер мог быть мертвым. Но Стайлз узнает его фигуру везде.   
Подросток подорвался, падая на колени рядом с мужчиной, его руки начали проходится по его телу, пытаясь понять, что произошло, потому что как еще ему нужно было понять, что делать? Питер выглядел паршиво. Он был покрыт коркой крови, синяками и порезами, ранами от пуль. Под его глазами были синие круги, само его лицо осунулось, он был практически белым. У парня не было никакой медицинской подготовки!  
Стайлз глазами пробежался по Питеру, пытаясь выявить, что произошло, потому что волк не мог умереть у него на руках, Стайлз должен спасти его. Парень положил голову на грудь мужчины, пытаясь услышать его сердце. Оно тихо билось, как будто бы боролось, но уже на последнем издыхании.   
-Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, - начал бормотать Стайлз, укладывая Питера, - Нет, нет, нет, ты не можешь умереть. Не опять. Я не смогу справится с этим. Неужели это будет опять как с ламией? Только в этот раз… Ты проснешься и все будет в порядке…  
Его голос надломился, Стайлз опустил голову в отчаянии. Он не был Дитоном. Но не был Мизуки. Он не мог это сделать. Он увидел, как от пореза на руке Питера шли черные вены, и его сердце практически остановилось, Аконит. Аконит. Питера порезали чем-то с аконитом.   
Подросток начал осматриваться, сразу же обращая внимание на тело рядом, на которое не обращал внимание ранее, потому что это был не Питер. Мальчишка казался его возраста. Стайлз уставился на него, после чего подполз ближе. Когда он начал искать оружие, глаза мальчишки переместились на него, отчего Стайлз вскрикнул и быстро отодвинулся. Черт возьми! Черт возьми! Парень был жив!   
Только… он не двигался. Стайлз опустил руки, готовый использовать заклинание, если понадобится, только осознавая, что единственное, чем парень мог двигать, это глаза. Парень был парализован. Стайлз просто усмехнулся, - Чувак, ты наткнулся не на того оборотня. И учитывая, в каком он состоянии, мне все равно, - фыркнул он, осматривая пол. Наконец-то он увидел мерцающее лезвие ножа, поднимая его и осматривая. Да. На нем был аконит во всей прекрасной фиолетовой красоте.   
Дерек когда-то поджег его, когда его подстрелили. А потом втер себе в рану, правильно? Стайлзу нужно сделать так же? Кусая губу, подросток создал пламя на ладони, поднося лезвие, наблюдая, как яд начал гореть ярким белым пламенем. И потом он быстро глянул на Питера, сглатывая, - Прости меня, - прошептал он, сватая руку оборотня и прижимая лезвие к ране, слыша, как начинает шипеть яд и распространятся запах паленой плоти. Он опять (в который раз) сдержал рвотный рефлекс.   
Когда лезвие начало терять цвет, он откинул его. Оно больше не понадобится. Его руки опять опустились на Питера, и он начал читать все целебные заклинания, которые знал, плавно раскачиваясь на месте. Если Питер не проснется от этого, Стайлз найдет способ разбудить его и больше никогда не отпустит мужчину из поля зрения, потому что несмотря на то, что у оборотня было больше силы и он мог само-исцеляться, он все равно умудрялся попадать в ситуации, где чуть ли не умирал. Питер был таким глупым. Но Стайлз дождется, пока он проснется, черт возьми. Он будет сидеть на полу рядом со странным парнем, который не мог двигаться, рядом с отключившимся Питером пока тот не встанет, или пока их не вытащат отсюда.   
Стайлз останется. Стайлз останется. Стайлз останется.   
\--  
Движение было слишком слабым, слишком мелким для Стайлза, то если бы он не был полностью сосредоточен на оборотне, он бы вообще этого не почувствовал. Но Стайлз понял момент, когда палец Питера дернулся в его руке. Голова парня сразу же поднялась, осматривая волка мокрыми глазами, он сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, его щеки были красными. Он сидел тут как минимум пол часа.   
И пол часа Стайлз молился, что его энергии хватило, чтобы Питер проснулся.   
И потом палец Питера дернулся.   
\- Питер, - попробовал произнести он после того, как разомкнул крепко сжатые губа, произнося что-то, кроме заклинаний.   
Палец Питера опять дернулся.   
\- Питер? – попробовал он снова, ускоряя дыхание. Давай же, это должно было сработать.   
Несколько пальцев дернулись.   
\- Питер, умоляю, открой глаза. Не заставляй меня ударять тебя.   
Глаза оборотня начали потихоньку открываться. Стайлз склонился над Питером, чтобы лучше видеть.   
\- Давай, давай, - шептал он, как будто бы выводя мужчину из кошмара.   
Мужчина медленно открыл глаза, как будто бы просыпался после долгого сна, нежели от смерти. Он моргнул, как и в долбанной сказке про Спящую Красавицу. А Стайлз был его принцем.   
\- Стайлз? – произнес Питер, его голос звучал так, как будто бы он глотал песок. Но он был жив. Это был Питер, и Стайлз больше не мог сдерживать себя. Как он мог жить без него? Как такое вообще возможно? – Как…  
Но подросток больше не терял ни секунды. Им еще нужно будет обсудить кучу вещей, да. Но в этот момент, ничто было не важно, кроме мужчины. Он не воспользовался своим шансом ранее, он больше не допустит такой ошибки. И никто больше не умрет, не смотря на то, что Питеру нужно было восстановится, отчистить себя от крови и грязи. Но то, что он собирался сделать, было важнее.   
Стайлз забрался на волка, следуя инстинкту, думая лишь о том, насколько сильно ему нужно было показать Питеру, потому что, видит Бог, Питер чуть не умер! Как Стайлз был рад, что Питер был жив, и что они могут сделать это. Он аккуратно взял лицо волка в ладони, как будто бы оно было слишком хрупким, и наклонился, опуская свои теплые губы на губы оборотня. Это было и обещанием, и правдой, и обетом. Они выберутся отсюда. Они выберутся, и Стайлз был влюблен.   
Питер благоговейно поцеловал его в ответ, как будто бы он держал в руках что-то божественное, чистое, потому что он сдерживал себя. И они сидели так, подросток рвано дышал между поцелуями, пока Питер медленно начал подниматься, чтобы сесть, прижимая Стайлза ближе. Они потерялись друг в друге, потерялись в наслаждении, от которого так долго отказывались. Потерялись, пока Стайлз не услышал вскрик.   
\---  
Почти все стало размытым после этого. Стайлз бежал на автомате. Они оставили парализованного парня в подвале, но Стайлз подумывал вернуться за ним позже. Они бежали по лестнице, которая шла прямо из комнаты, в которой держали Питера, чтобы сохранить время. Стайлз поддерживал Питера за плечи, практически неся его на себе. Но они бежали, потому что где-то в глубине Стайлз знал, что крик принадлежал Джейлен. И на одном крике все не остановилось. И как они приближались к той комнате, он слышал, как она кричала «Нет, нет, нет». Она кричала. Рыдала. Только не это.   
По спине Стайлз пробежал холод. Единственное, на что Джейлен могла так отреагировать, означало, что Томас был ранен.   
Он побежал быстрее, стараясь как мог, чтобы поддержать Питера. Но Питер опять терял силы, мотаясь из стороны в сторону.   
\- Еще немного, Питер, ладно? И мы поедем домой, ладно? Я обещаю. Мы поедем домой, и ты опять будешь заставлять меня есть твои отвратительные овощи, и мы опять будем слушать скучные новости, или ты сможешь петь мне Франка Синатру, надев федору, мне все равно, мне правда все равно, мы будем делать все, что захочешь, но ты должен продержаться еще немного, - бормотал Стайлз, пытаясь отвлечь волка. И похоже это сработало, потому что Питер смог улыбнутся.   
\- Я запомню… про Франка Синатру, - прошептал Питера, - Надеюсь, тебе нравится I’ve Got You Under My Skin  
\- Это так похоже на тебя, Боги, ты знаешь, что Нил Каффери был вымышленным персонажем? – ответил Стайлз, закатывая глаза, - Ты такой старик.   
Они повернули за еще один угол.   
Пять охотников стояли вокруг двух фигур на полу. Одна из них была девушкой с длинными косами, которые были закручены в гульки, с большими очками на носу, которая склонилась, о нет, над хватающимся за жизнь парнем на полу, у которого из живота шла кровь. Девушка рыдала, пытаясь поддержать парня, держа его за грудь. Ее рот был раскрыт, губы растянулись на белых зубах, застыв в немом крике. Слезы текли по ее щекам. Томас становился бледнее с каждой секундой. Его взгляд становился менее сосредоточенным.   
Один из охотников поднял пистолет к голове Джейлен.   
Все вокруг замедлилось, пока Стайлз наблюдал за всем, его сердце заледенело от ужаса. Все звуки исчезли. Движения людей стали замедленными. Мир начал останавливаться, хотя он мог двигаться. Но сейчас было не время. Когда он посмотрел в бок, оборотень стоял рядом с ним и оглядывался вокруг, как будто бы видел это мир в первый раз. Губы Питера разомкнулись. Волк был поражен.   
Но это не продлится долго. Джейлен и Томас были перед ним, и он был нужен им. Стайлз не мог сдать сейчас. Все зависело от него. Животные внизу зависели от него. Эти люди мучали, убивали, держали Питера в клетке, только что застрелили Томаса. Как он мог позволить им жить? Как он мог…  
\- Даже не думай об этом, - мягко произнес Питер, переставая опираться на Стайлза. Подросток посмотрел на него, - Они мои. Ты не можешь забрать их у меня.   
\- Питер, ты едва…  
Питер резко повернул голову к Стайлзу, поглаживая щеку подростка ладонью, и Стайлз затаил дыхание, - Может быть, ты сможешь отомстить в следующий раз. Но они – мои. Разморозь их.   
Стайлз замер на секунду, но сосредоточился. Он наблюдал, как Питер похромал к кругу охотников, убирая оружие, направленное на Джейлен. И тогда все начало возвращаться к жизни, Питер двигался, слишком быстро для глаз Стайлза, плавно перемещаясь от одного охотника к другому, как чернила в воде, его движения размывались в воздухе.   
Люди едва могли осознать, что происходило. Все случилось слишком быстро, Питер двигался, оставляя после себя дорогу из тел с перерезанными горлами. Они падали рядом с теми охотниками, которых Джейлен и Томасу удалось вырубить.   
Хуже всего, что Джейлен даже не осознавала, что происходит вокруг. Она крепко держала Томаса, оба покрытые кровью, уткнувшись лицом в грудь парня, затащив его к себе на колени. Ее рыдания были единственным звуком в комнате. Даже Питер не двигался, ничего не произносил.   
Стайлз поспешил, падая на колени рядом с подростком, рядом с Джейлен, хватая его руку. Как и у Питера ранее, его пульс был слишком медленным… Но он все же был. Стайлз постарался сфокусироваться, попытался исполнить целительное заклинание, готовый потратить всю оставшуюся энергию, если оно того требовало.   
\- Отодвинься от него, - холодно произнес Питер.   
Стайлз кинул на него взгляд, чувствуя поднимающуюся ярость. Как Питер мог сказать что-то подобное? – Что? – переспросил он, - Я не собираюсь отодвигаться от него, если могу помочь, я не собираюсь…  
\- Стайлз, это не подлежит обсуждению. Отодвинься от него.   
Стайлз не только не сдвинулся, но так же не опустил свой взгляд, надеясь прожечь в Питере дыру. Но Питер не сдался. Он просто смотрел на Джейлен с каким-то странным, открытым выражением, как будто бы он пытался… Что-то сказать девушке. Он выглядел, как будто его волк испытывал боль. Он никогда не видел таких эмоций на лице Питера, что заставило Стайлза остановиться и намного отстраниться от Томаса, гадая, почему Питер хотел, чтобы он это сделал.   
\- Джейлен, - произнес Питер, вставая на колени рядом с девушкой. Она не ответила ему, так что он продолжил. – Он не может ответить мне. И я знаю, что в данной ситуации, он обратился бы к тебе, потому что ты используешь логику, и не позволишь эмоциям затмить разум.   
Стайлз нахмурился, не все же продолжил наблюдать за сценой перед ним, сразу же вспоминая слова самой Джейлен, которые не позволили ему рвануть в омут с головой, спасая Питера. Рыдания Джейлен утихли, но она не ответила.   
Питер продолжил, - Я знаю, что будет тяжело, но мне нужно, чтобы ты ответила мне, несмотря на все эмоции. Я знаю, ты сможешь это сделать. Стайлз использовал свою магию на меня, у него не хватит на Томаса, а он сгорает слишком быстро. Джейлен, дорогая, я могу укусить его, но в этом нет гарантии. Я могу укусить его, но это значит, Томас будет оборотнем. Сможет ли он жить с этим? Будешь ли ты готова, если это убьет его?  
\- Ты можешь дать ему укус? – выпалил неожиданно Стайлз, полностью осознавая, что Джейлен подняла голову, уставившись на мужчину сквозь слезы, пока всхлипывала, явно перебирая в голове его слова, - Он бы хотел этого. Он бы хотел, чтобы ты…просто… - Она опять всхлипнула, хотя хотела сказать что-то еще. Но просто не смогла.   
\- Ты даешь согласие за него? Не для себя, а для него?  
Через секунду, она кивнула головой, Питер ответил ей кивком, извиняющиеся взглянув на Стайлза. Подросток уставился на волка, полностью запутанный, но так же хватаясь за возможность, что Томас сможет выжить. Но Питер теперь был альфой? Как?   
Наклоняясь, Питер взял руку Томаса, поднося ее к губам. Он прицелился на верхнюю часть руки, нежели когда он предлагал укус Стайлзу. Но его клыки показались из-за губ, и глаза Питера блеснули рубиновым красным цветом, когда альфа пронзил кожу лучшего друга Стайлза клыками. Питер так же быстро вытащил клыки, оставляя кровавый след на руке, цвет глаз вернулся к его обычному синему.   
\- Если охотник приблизится, застрели его, хотя я не слышу больше никого. Если Томас проснется, я почувствую.   
\- Ох, тебе столько предстоит объяснить, - прошипел Стайлз.   
\- Внутри все еще четыре охотника, - предупредил Питер, оглядываясь на Сталйза, - Нам нужно найти их первыми. А затем, я обещаю, я все объясню.   
\- Без лжи, я применю магический детектор лжи на тебе.   
\- Без лжи.  
\---  
Два охотника встретили их с битвой. Их оружие было не лучше штурмовиков. Стайлз старался изо всех сил не выдать шутку про Звездные Войны. Но ситуация была не подходящая.   
Они обнаружили Джеймса, стоящего у одного из выходов, стуча ладонью о дверь и крича что-то вроде «Это не смешно, чуваки! Я не могу поверить, что вы заперли нас тут!»  
\- Вообще-то это сделал я, - с ухмылкой произнес Стайлз, после того, как вышел в комнату.   
Джеймс резко обернулся, бледнея при виде Искры и оборотня, которого помогал мучить. Питер просто поднял руку, помахал ему и произнес – Приветики.   
\- Я…я…я…я… - начал Джеймс. А затем Питер шагнул вперед, но Стайлз схватил его за руку, заставляя остановиться.   
\- Серьезно? В смысле, парень явно будет как животное на забое. Нельзя ли просто вырубить его? Он не похож на охотника, - предложил Стайлз, как будто бы Джеймс не стоял перед ними.   
\- Один свободный конец, Стайлз, - мягко произнес Питер.   
\- Ради человечества, я думаю я смогу смирится с одним свободным концом… Давай не будем убивать этого?  
\- Один свободный конец убил всю мою семью, ты уверен?  
Стайлз глянул на мальчишку, затем на Питера, а затем обратно на Джеймса. Другой мальчишка был готов наложить в штаны. Стайлз поднял руку, прикрывая глаза, а затем Джеймс свалился на пол. С закрытыми глазами, - Я уверен.   
\---  
Питер попросил встретиться с последним охотником наедине. Может быть, потому что он думал, что Стайлз был слишком мягок из-за прошлого «свободного конца». Если Стайлз не смог убить Джеймса, сможет ли Стайлз убить кого-то вообще? Что ж, он был в порядке с таким решением. Он понимал, что убийство было более подходящее решение для Питера, и Стайлз не судил его, особенно в данной ситуации. Стайлз убивал раньше, и сделает это опять, но сейчас, он просто хотел доставить Питера домой. Он хотел привезти Томаса домой. Он хотел добраться до дома.   
Боги. Он надеялся, что Томас был в порядке.   
После пары минут, Питер вышел из комнаты с молодой блондинкой. Она увидела Стайлза и отпрыгнула, как будто бы не ожидала увидеть его. Питер посмотрел на нее и закатил глаза, - Это Стайлз. Он мой. Пойдем.   
\- Твой? – спросил Стайлз, кинув на него взгляд, - Ты продолжаешь рыть себе могилу. Напомни, зачем я спас тебя?  
\- Из-за моей потрясающей внешности, - сухо ответил Питер, - Это Александра. Она хочет встретился с Эллисон.   
\- Ох, отличненько, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз, кидая взгляд на Александру, - Должно быть, ты не такая уж и плохая.   
\- Не слишком радуйся, тут надо будет поработать с пятнадцатью годами промывки мозга, - ухмыльнулся Питер.  
\----  
Александра пошла отключить рубильник с электричеством, делая все клетки доступными для спасения. Но могли ли они выпустить непонятное количество существ, которых мучали, морили голодом, злых сверхъестественных существ в мир без наблюдения? Это было хорошим вопросом. Стайлзу нужно было доставить Питера и Томаса домой в безопасности, но ему нужно так же освободить остальных из клеток охотников. Это было слишком для обычного человека.   
После небольшого размышления, Стайлз побудил (упросил) Питера отнести Томаса в машину вместе с Александрой и Джейлен. Ему нужно было подъехать ближе, а потом он последует за ними. Но он обещал сфинксу, а он выполнял обещания. Он найдет способ освободить существ, по крайней мере, он попытается. Стайлз добрался до подвала с дверьми к клеткам. Он нашел комнату со сфинксом, где тот сидел с надеждой в глазах. И, может быть, он ворвался в комнату с криком « Я Стайлз Стилински, и я здесь чтобы освободить тебя!»  
Он схватил замок на клетке, раскрывая его и открывая глаза. Сфинкс спрыгнул на пол с грацией и уставился на него, затем приклонился перед ним с громким мурчанием. Он был свободен. Он наклонил голову на бок, глядя вглубь коридора.   
\- Я не могу освободить всех, дружок, у меня нет времени, - но он мог сделать кое-что другое. Стайлз подбежал к двери, отпирая и открывая ее. Внутри клетки была девочка, лежащая на полу, - Привет? – спросил он.   
Девочка посмотрела на него, фокусируясь, - Ты не…  
\- Нет, я не охотник. Меня зовут Стайлз. Я пробрался сюда, чтобы освободить одного волка, но…  
Девочка глянула на сфинкса, раскрывая широко глаза, - Я эмиссар. Моя стая… они убили всю мою стаю. Я не знаю, что они хотели от меня…  
\- Охотники больше не будут здесь помехой, но у нас нет много времени, я не знаю, когда прибудет подкрепление для них. Ты владеешь магией?  
\- Да.  
\- Если я освобожу тебя, ты сможешь освободить всех остальных? Ты сможешь доставить куда-нибудь в безопасное место? Убедившись, что они покормлены, по крайней мере. Нельзя, чтобы они вышли голодные на улицы.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я доставила их куда-то в безопасность? Скольких?  
\- Стольких, скольких сможешь спасти.   
Девочка уставилась на него, но медленно кивнула, хотя и казалась пораженной. Стайлз сфокусировался, и опять таки, замок отворился. Перед тем, как покинуть девушку и сфинкса, он оставил ей свое имя и номер телефона на кусочке бумаги.   
Стайлз побежал дальше, чтобы захватить кое-что перед тем, как покинуть здание. Бумаги с информацией из комнаты с Джеймсом.   
\----  
Они спокойно добрались до квартиры Питера. Стайлз продолжал кидать на Александру осторожные взгляды, но если Питер чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ней, то все в порядке. Ему нужно было вести машину, так что он не мог оглядываться назад, чтобы следить за Томасом и Джейлен.   
В машине Джейлен намертво вцепилась в Томаса, все еще не разговаривая и иногда всхлипывая. Слезы все еще текли по ее щекам. Томас иногда стонал, или же дрожал, но все еще был без сознания. Неужели Питер реально укусил его (укусил его)? Мог ли Питер изменить его? Когда он успел стать альфой? Может быть охотники сделали из Питера альфу? Не мог же он стать им после той ситуации с провидцем, потому что это означало, что Питер был альфой уже несколько месяцев и не сказал ничего Стайлзу. И… как это вообще?  
Все тело подростка было истощено. Его пальцы крепко сжимали руль, но он хотел как можно скорее разобраться с бумагами, которые он забрал со склада. Там должно быть много информации. Он разберется со всем потом, когда вернет свою жизнь с этим психом оборотнем. Постепенно.   
Потому что Томас не заслуживал этого. Но учитывая всю ситуацию, и сколько всего произошло в жизни Стайлза в последнее время, он не был особо ошарашен тем, что произошло с Томасом. Если укус не вернет его, или убьет его, он найдет способ воскресить его. Они просто…Они придумают что-нибудь. С Томасом все будет в порядке.   
У Стайлза было слишком много любимых людей. Он слишком волновался о своем отце, Скотте, Лидии, Питере, и Дереке, и остальных, так что его самочувствие было не самым важным в данный момент. Он справится, Томас справится. Все будет в порядке.   
Когда они добрались до квартиры, Питер донес Томаса по ступеням, и Стайлз и Александра убедились, чтобы Питер не свалился. Джейлен следовала за ними, низко опустив голову. Стайлз не винил ее за то, что она так отреагировала, даже если она была строга и прямолинейна с ним перед тем, как они отправились за Питером. Он не хотел, чтобы она взбодрилась и опять была во всеоружии. Было удивительно увидеть ее человеческую сторону. Он бы хотел видеть ее такой почаще. Но по правде, когда любовь ее жизни была в такой ситуации раньше?  
Питер уложил Томаса в своей комнате, и сам свалился там же. Александра неловко походила по квартире, после чего сделала себе чашку чая (журя Питера из-за обилия полезных продуктов «Как оборотень может иметь столько зеленых продуктов? Господи Боже, это чипсы из капусты?»)  
В конце концов, остались только Джейлен и Стайлз на диване, девушка сидела, крепко прижавшись к боку Стайлза, который обхватил ее рукой, поглаживая по спине.   
\- Что, если он будет не в порядке? – тихо спросила она, впервые говоря за последние пару часов.   
Стайлз сжал ее руку, прижимая еще ближе, - Он будет в порядке, Джей, - пообещал Стайлз, и он знал, что она спросит, откуда он это знает. – У героя должна быть почти что драматичная ситуация на краю смерти. Плюс, Томас не упустит шанса, чтобы побыть оборотнем. Он будет супер крутым и будет надирать всем задницу.   
Джейлен опустила лицо ему на шею, и он почувствовал, как уголки ее губ поднялись, когда она кивнула. Стайлз знал, что она никогда не будет думать «любовь моей жизни погибла, чтобы спасти Стайлза» или «моя жизнь была разрушена, чтобы Стайлз мог и дальше жить счастливо». Джейлен никогда бы не винила его. Но Стайлз никак не мог избавится от чувства вины. Томас спас его и Питера жизни, и всегда был рядом с ним, а Стайлз привел его к боли. Питера и Томаса.   
Это был не честный выбор.   
\---  
\- Эти ребята просто психи, - произнес Стайлз в тишину комнаты.   
\- Да что ты говоришь, - пробурчал Питер.   
Волк недавно проснулся, и послал Джейлен, чтобы она отдохнула рядом с Томасом. Похоже, укус сработал и Томас потихоньку выздоравливал, но ему еще нужно много времени, чтобы полностью восстановиться. Джейлен схватилась за возможность быть рядом со своим парнем. После душа, Питер присел на ее место на диване, и они просто сидели рядом, облокотившись друг на друга после адреналина, паники и тревоги. Это первое, что они произнесли за долгое время.   
Стайлз посмотрел на Питера, лицо волка было очень близко к нему, и аккуратно присмотрелся. Морщинки, запутанные волосы. Все. Подросток вздохнул и протянул ладонь, мягко дотрагиваясь до щеки Питера, проводя ей по его скуле, его подбородку, шее. По крайней мере, волк выглядел лучше. Самоизлечение, не перебиваемое постоянными пытками, наконец-то начало работать в полную силу, и без грязи и пота он выглядел намного лучше. Плюс, он больше не вонял, что тоже было неплохо.   
\- Итак, нам нужно кое-что обсудить, - тихо произнес Стайлз, отворачиваясь от Питера, потому что его лицо отвлекало. Только вот волк повернулся к нему и посмотрел прямо в лицо, и кивнул, отдавая Стайлзу свое внимание.   
\- Да, ты прав. И мы обсудим. Но прямо сейчас? – Питер устал, и Стайлз знал это. И да, он бы провел целый день, обнимаясь и засыпая вместе под теплым одеялом. Но… перед этим…  
\- А что, если это единственный момент, когда мы будем одни за всю ночь?  
\- Если это единственный момент, когда мы одни за всю ночь, я бы провел его за чем-то более увлекательным, - мягко произнес Питер, и Стайлз сразу покраснел, после чего посмотрел на него.   
\- Я пытаюсь начать серьезный разговор, черт возьми. Не превращай его в шутку. Мне нужна правда, ладно? Ты задолжал мне ее. Так что ты не можешь просто гладко избежать этого разговора и манипулировать….  
\- Я никогда не хотел сделать тебе больно, я бы никогда этого не сделал, - внезапно выпалил Питер. Стайлз остановился, замерев с открытым ртом, - Я… я сделал ошибку. Я предполагал, что я буду на несколько шагов впереди, но это было не так. Это была моя вина. Тебя ранили, потому что я ошибся в своем выборе. Это редко происходит, но все же…  
Конечно же, Питер старался прикрыть свое эго. Стайлз спрятал свою улыбку, наклонил голову и закивал, – Да, ты реально облажался, чувак. Реально облажался. Ты должен теперь мне до конца моей жизни.   
Когда Питер не ответил, Стайлз поднял голову, не веря, что волк мог обидится на его шутку, но Питер широко улыбался. Искренней улыбкой, а не ухмылкой, и Стайлз не ожидал этого. Неужели Питеру и правда нравилась его странноватость? Стайлз добавил, - А сейчас попробуй объяснить, как ты стал альфой, чтобы я не рассердился. Они сделали это с тобой? Прошу, скажи мне, что это из-за них, а не из-за провидца, или я заберу все свои слова обратно.   
Улыбка сразу пропала с лица мужчины, и Питер уставился в потолок, укладывая голову на диван. Это горло и адамово яблоко отвлекали, черт возьми, - Не из-за охотников. Это произошло после провидца. Я не могу найти причин, как это произошло, но я предполагаю, после того, как я выследил провидца. Каким-то образом, я думаю, он говорил мне правду про испытания. Ему самому нужна была магическая кровь, ему нужен был ты, но ему нужно было реальное оправдание, в случае, если я захочу проверить информацию по ритуалу. Похоже на слишком большой план, чтобы выследить тебя, но иначе я бы не поверил в его слова. Может быть и существует другое оправдание всему, но я предполагаю, что он не думал, что я закончу испытания. Ему нужен бы ты, чтобы сохранить свою жизнь. Я закончил испытания и стал альфой после того, как убил его. В нем тоже текла магическая кровь, в конце концов. Я не хотел говорить тебе, потому что не знал, как ты отреагируешь. Или что подумаешь.   
\- Тебя заботило, что я подумаю? – спросил Стайлз, а Питер просто посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. – Не то, чтобы это было плохо, тебе определенно нужно заботится о том, что я подумаю, это одно из условий, чтобы встречаться со мной, но… Я думаю, я не ожидал этого. По крайней мере, не так открыто. То есть, ты не убил другого альфу?  
\- Нет, только провидца.   
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул. – И… Томас… Томас был первым, кого ты укусил? Или ты уже создаешь свою стаю? Ты точно не мог быть настолько глупым, чтобы бегать в лесу без стаи несколько месяцев, не правда ли?  
И опять, Питер не ответил, на что Стайлз просто хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, - Боги, Питер, ты же должен быть умным!   
\- Я хотел доказать тебе, что я не вернусь на старый путь. Плюс, Я не Дерек. Я не буду делать бет из первых попавшихся подростков, которых я встречу на своем пути, как какой-то сталкер с бровями.   
\- У него и правда довольно таки удивительные брови, - вздохнул Стайлз.   
\- Да… - затих Питер и покачал головой, опять поворачиваясь к Стайлзу, - Мне… лучше. Только я не буду извиняться за это, я не побоюсь убить кого-то, если ситуация того потребует. Особенно, если кто-то посмеет прервать время моего утреннего кофе. Но я никогда не буду извинятся за спасение жизни. Только, я не собираюсь использовать свою силу во зло.   
\- И я принимаю это, - ответил Стайлз, облокачиваясь на плечо Питера, - Я шел за тобой, зная все это, но не сказать, что бы я на 100% одобряю, но это лучшее, на что я могу надеяться. Я на самом деле, полностью ожидаю, что убьешь того, кто посмеет прервать твой утренний кофе…  
Питер усмехнулся, - Будет намного интересней наблюдать за ужасом в их глазах, когда я скажу, что я новый владелец этого здания.   
\- Когда-нибудь, ты расскажешь мне, откуда ты берешь все свои деньги, - пробурчал Стайлз, - Но да, по крайней мере, ты разумно мыслишь. Но как тебе задача, чтобы постараться никого не убивать на какое-то время?  
\- Что ж, я очень умел в прятанье тел, если у тебя будут какие-то подозрения.   
\- Прошу, никогда не говори мне такое в шутку.   
Питер щелкнул языком, - Почему? Тебе нравятся мои шутки.   
Стайлз усмехнулся и легко хлопнул волка по груди, - Ну, - начал он, но затем понял , что они реально обнимаются, черт возьми, - Я еще не полностью простил тебя, тебе нужно поработать для моего прощения. Но, я думаю, я все же рисковал своей жизнью ради тебя. И Томас уже…  
Перед тем, как Стайлз продолжил бы свой поток слов, Питер положил палец на его губы, останавливая подростка. Он поднял глаза на волка. Тот поднял свои брови, - С ним все будет в порядке, даже более, чем в порядке. Он будет волком, укус это дар.   
Парень не смог сдержать улыбку. Хейлы и их дары. – Томас будет просто охрененным оборотнем.   
\- Я буду намного лучшим учителем, нежели Дерек, я обещаю, - произнес Питер, и Стайлз кивнул. Альфа продолжил наблюдать за ним, как будто бы разговор не был закончен. Наконец-то, он добавил, - И это едва ли единственный момент, когда мы одни этой ночью. Ты нашел меня.   
\- Умирающего от аконита, - закатил глаза Стайлз, но все же часть его была рада, потому что он знал, что за этим последует. Он знал каждой клеточкой тела, что они были слишком близки друг к другу. Волоски на его руках поднялись, сердце начало биться быстрее.   
\- Этот момент не единственный, когда мы будем одни, - продолжил Питер. Наконец-то, он наклонился и поцеловал Стайлза. И затем опять. И опять. И каждый раз им было этого мало. Каждый из них хотел большего, больше объятий, больше губ, больше касаний. Питер отстранился после быстрого чмока в губы, - У нас еще будет много и много времени для нас.   
В какой-то момент, Стайлз заснул, скрутившись на коленях у Питера, иногда прижимаясь к губам мужчины сонными поцелуям. Черт возьми, да, у них еще будет время для всего.


	3. Твоя Рука В Моей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Питер и Стайлз наконец-то могут выдохнуть. А то во время тренировок с новой бетой, со всеми разборками после похищения, они еще не проводили время наедине друг с другом.

\- Авуууууууууууу  
Вой был громким. Вой был ужасным. Вой был просто невыносимым. Вой был жалким и полностью оскорбительным. И этот вой шел от выбранного Питером, что сейчас он сам считал ошибкой, беты. Альфа подумывал окончить свою жизнь на петле, или, по крайней мере, отныне думать миллион раз, прежде чем создавать бет. Томас заставлял его окунаться в глубины своего подсознания.   
Новый волк радостно в шутку повыл, после чего посмотрел на Питера с ухмылкой, которая орала «Я малолетний придурок, но сейчас я твой малолетний придурок», мигая золотыми глазами. Питер посмотрел на подростка и почувствовал, как начинает закипать. Он представлял, что выглядит просто готовым убить его, и еще больше раздражался, потому что Томаса совершенно не пугала его убийственная атмосфера, потому что тот просто продолжал улыбаться и шутить. У всех бет должна быть здоровая доза страха перед своим альфой, но у этого она даже и не намечалась. Что удручало. Это было катастрофой!   
Питер не ожидал меньшего от своей стаи. Но это не означало, что он был доволен этим.  
\- Чувак, быть оборотнем просто офигенно! – проорал Томас, опять прерывая вторую неделю тренировок. Мальчишка едва мог контролировать когти, чтобы те не выскакивали при любом громком звуке, но все равно вел себя, как будто бы становление оборотнем было лучшим подарком в его жизни, отчего Питер немного гордился им. Только что обращенные оборотни часто превращали свое перевоплощение в драму, отказываясь от всех плюсов волка. Даже если бы Питеру пришлось заплатить за то, что Томас стал оборотнем, он все равно лучше бы разбирался с ним, нежели со Скоттом МакКоллом и его соплями.   
Стайлз и Питер согласились, что они лучше не будут говорить Томасу, что Джексон уехал в Лондон из-за того, что стал оборотнем, потому что он начнет шутить и по этому поводу.   
\- Опять таки, я рад, что ты наслаждаешься своей жизнью, но поверь мне, когда ты случайно покажешь свои глаза на публике, жизнь не будет такой офигенной на 51 зоне, поэтому сосредоточься, - прошипел на мальчишку Питер. Он не позволит ему думать, что бета поражал мужчину.   
\- Зона 51 для пришельцев, чувак, - сказал Томас, закатывая глаза, подражая самому Хейлу.   
\- Я думаю, они сделают исключение для тебя.   
Томас чмокнул губами и драматично вздохнул, возвращаясь к сосредоточенной позе, чтобы научится контролировать свои части тела. Или, как Томас любил всем говорить, лучшие части его тела… - Я имею в виду мой член.   
Да, Питер задумывался о своем выборе.   
На самом деле, Питер начал беспокоится о Томасе уже через пару дней, как тот выздоровел. Тот исцелялся дольше, чем они предполагали, и Питер не был уверен, из-за аконита ли это или огнестрельного оружия. Кровотечение не было черным, что было хорошим знаком. Но Питер все равно волновался, не только из-за Стайлза. Томас, несмотря на всю его надоедливость и подвижность, доказал Питеру, что его можно терпеть, и учитывая заботу Джейлен, Питер даже привык к мальчишке. Мужчина решил, что это из-за того, что он не хотел потерять свою бету.   
Он не собирался признавать, что почувствовал облегчение, когда мальчишка наконец-то открыл глаза после нескольких дней и произнес «Черт меня дери, что я курил? Я чувствую себя, как дерьмо.»   
После этого все засуетились. Не то, чтобы Томас был расстроен, на самом деле, он был просто в восторге. Он спрыгнул с кровати, когда Джейлен сказала, что он теперь оборотень, проорав на всю квартиру – Ты имеешь в виду, настоящий оборотень? Серьезно? Черт возьми! Кто-нибудь, повойте со мной!  
Парня не волновало, что он почти умер. Он сразу же обнял Джейлен и долго извинялся перед ней, целуя ее в щеку и в лоб. Питер не понимал, почему ему нужно извиняться за то, что он почти не умер, тем более Томас не был виноват в этом. Но Джейлен только кивала на груди Томаса, держась за него как за свою жизнь. Стайлз вытащил Питера из комнаты, чтобы дать им пространство, несмотря на то, что Питер объявил Томасу, что ему срочно нужно начать тренировки по контролю.   
Стайлз кинул на него взгляд и сказал, - Я думаю, он переживет эти пять минут. – Чему Питер начал протестовать, только его никто не слушал. Опять.   
Но по правде, он дал им пять минут. Когда Томас начал мигать глазами, его когти начали то появляться, то исчезать, он сразу стал неуклюжим. Волки должны быть изящными. Это лишь доказывало, что квартире Питера и всем вокруг грозит беда, особенно его подушкам и дивану.   
Дай Бог ему сил.   
Подушки и матрас Питера пострадали первыми. А так же его одежда. И косы Джейлен. И сам Питер. Но Томасу потребовалась всего неделя, чтобы перестать вредить всем. Питер так же создал правило, не трогать Джейлен руками, правило, которому Джейлен не была особо рада, но не возражала. Она понимала риск.   
Спустя еще неделю Питер начал тренировать Томаса. У них еще была неделя до полнолуния, и даже если Томасу придется провести несколько лун закованным, Питер не чувствовал… кровожадности в парне. Он не показывал смену настроения, он не был излишне драматичным. Он понимал, что Питер был альфой, что то, что говорил Питер, было важно, но он так же не стеснялся задавать вопросы. Бета был более чем готов, чтобы начать патрулировать территорию с Питером, готовый биться при необходимости, хотя все вокруг было спокойно.   
Так что, возможно, выбор Питера в первой бете был не так уж плох. Томас раскрывал свои новые таланты и довольствовался своей новой жизнью. Ему ничего не нужно было доказывать людям, как Айзеку и Эрике, он не появился на пороге у Питера в полностью новом гардеробе и кожанке. Томасу было комфортно. И это было интересно.   
Питеру нравилось это.   
Их вторая неделя тренировок проходила вполне удачно, и Джейлен волонтировала себя для помощи. Так же как Скотт и Эллисон, адреналин Томаса зашкаливал, когда Джейлен была рядом. Она понимала все риски, но хотела помочь, чтобы наконец-то дотронуться до своего парня. Томас, пока волновался за ее здоровье, так же понимал, что Джейлен была толстокожей, и Питер сразу же вмешается, если что-то пойдет не так. Не то, чтобы они сразу начали целоваться перед Питером, но по сути, ему не нужно было этого видеть, он мог слышать и чувствовать химию между ними. Им было позволено держаться за руку, мягкие прикосновения, все, что позволит Томасу понемногу привыкнуть к этому, не переходя черту.   
Когда Томас закрывал глаза, концентрируясь на своих когтях, то выпуская их, то убирая, Джейлен ходила вокруг него, проводя руками по его плечам, переплетая их пальцы, мягко целуя парня в шею. Губы Томаса растягивались в мягкой улыбке, его голова тянулась в направлении девушки. Они были на одной волне, как будто бы он наблюдал за выступлением. Даже с закрытыми глазами, Томас чувствовал каждое движение Джейлен, он дышал ей, делился с ней своим теплом. Она кружила вокруг него, их оба сердца бились быстрее, когда они соприкасались. Когда она встала напротив него они просто дышали одним воздухом, находясь в одном пузыре. Она взяла его за руки, подняла их и положила их на свои плечи, потом щеки, и Томас просто стоял так, его когти то выходили, то исчезали, то выходили, то исчезали.   
У оборотней было много не равноправных отношений. По крайней мере, в жизни Питера. На пути всегда вставала иерархия. Всегда вероятность предательства. Вечные правило, что кто-то должен подчиниться. Его родители, да, конечно, они любили друг друга, в какой-то степени. Как король и королева могут любить друг друга в книгах. Они любили, чтобы вести друг друга, но не более. Хотя Питер не особо помнил своего отца, ни его лица, ни имени. Просто помнил о нем как о идее.   
Талия и ее муж, вот они были влюблены. Даже более, именно о них Питер думал, когда вспоминал о любви. Они были близки, им было комфортно друг с другом. Они шутили и дурачились. Но они так же были серьёзны. Они целовали друг друга по утрам, они целовали друг друга, когда возвращались домой. Они часто говорили друг другу «Я люблю тебя» тихими голосами, как будто бы только они могли это слышать.   
Но они никогда не выглядели именно так как эта пара.   
Томас и Джейлен хотя и были молоды, но Питер был почти озадачен, настолько хорошо они подходили друг другу. Как много Томас шутил, и как мало Джейлен показывала всем, они были влюблены друг в друга. Он не мог понять этого. И, может быть, боялся, что никогда не поймет.   
У них со Стайлзом не было времени, чтобы провести его только вдвоем. Они всего лишь могли обмениваться небольшими прикосновениями, Стайлз иногда выкрадывал мягкие поцелуи. Он кидал Питеру застенчивые улыбки, пытаясь сразу же прятать их, опуская голову, потирая шею в смущении. Стайлз пах явным влечением. И Питер хотел подростка, не то, чтобы он не мог испытывать такие чувства. Питер знал, что что-то большее, чем влечение, течет по его венам. Ему нравился Стайлз, он…  
Но такой танец между Джейлен и Томасом заставлял его задумываться, сможет ли он испытать такую же чистую нужду в другом человеке, чтобы забыться друг в друге, как будто бы они являлись одним целым. Питер не был уверен, что он способен на такое. Или что он мог позволить себе такое. Стайлз сказал, что хочет встречаться, но был ли подросток готов к этому? Был ли Питер?  
Или может быть сейчас, видя такие чувства, Питер начинал паниковать и сомневаться во всей затее. В итоге, отдаваясь другому человеку, он показывал свою слабость. Питер давно справлялся только сам по себе.   
Однако он менялся как раз благодяря тому, что Стайлз был рядом, да и сам Питер еще не сгорел в пламени. Так что, может быть это было хорошим знаком. Правильно? И он нравился Стайлзу таким, каким он был. Он и Стайлз подходили друг другу. И Питер никогда не сомневался, он обычно шел по тому пути, который сам выбрал и не думал о последствиях.   
Но тут было много последствий. Те, о которых он обычно не думал.  
Например, новые способы самосохранения.   
Несколько дней после спасения, в квартиру Питера прибыли два гостя. Эмиссар из клетки позвонила Стайлзу, раздобыла его адрес, и Стайлз спустился встретить ее, чтобы убедиться, что она в порядке. Он был рад, когда увидел рядом с ней сфинкса. Девушка обняла его, рассказывая, что она все еще работала, чтобы выпустить более диких существ на свободу, но те, кто мог жить среди людей, уже были свободны. Проблема была в тех существах, которые были опасны для людей. Можно ли было их отпускать? Это было хорошим вопросом. Питер не предлагал свое мнение. Вместо этого, он предпочел купаться в запахе счастливого Стайлза, предпочитая оставаться в стороне, нежели вмешиваться, что было для него ново.   
Сфинкс, пока являясь опасностью для людей, был только опасен для тех, кто не мог ответить на его загадки, пока они пытались пройти туда, что он охранял. И по правде говоря, тот, кто не мог разгадать загадку, был просто жалок. У Питера здесь не было возражений, чтобы сфинкс пожирал тех жалких людишек, которые не могли отгадать жалкие загадки, за что заслужил грозный взгляд от Стайлза.   
Сфинкс радостно решил, что будет охранять здание Питера. Он сел в позу рядом с главным входом, выпрямляясь, как статуя, готовый предложить загадку тому, кому нужно войти. Это, конечно, могло ужасно обернуться для тех, кто поймет, что это не статуя, а настоящее существо, которое не только разговаривает, но может убить и их.   
Питер раздумывал привлечь сюда Дерека, и купить все здание, чтобы сдавать квартиры разным сверхъестественным существам, которые бы предпочитали остаться на его территории. Хотя, слишком рано говорить об этом. Стайлз заинтересовано говорил о чем-то со сфинксом, пытаясь убедить его только загадывать загадки тем, у кого не было ключей. Или же количество людей в здании Питера стремительно снизится. И опять таки, не то, чтобы альфу волновало это.   
После нескольких спорных загадок, сфинкс наконец-то согласился, хотя не был рад этому, но его смягчило то, что Стайлз пообещал разгадывать все его сложные загадки.   
Мальчишка усмехнулся и подмигнул Питеру, говоря, - Я буду чувствовать себя истинным Когтевранцем.   
И почему он нравился волку?  
Александра была другой проблемой.   
Стайлз пристроил ее жить к Эллисон и Крису, позволяя ей провести время с реальными охотниками. Которые не будут захватывать почти сотню сверхъестественных существ и запирать их в заброшенном складе для своих нужд. Хотя реальная причина была в том, как Питер и Стайлз обнаружили из записей, они пытались экспериментировать с разведением и скрещиванием разных видов существ, и экспериментами, как долго они смогут прожить под разными пытками, которые Питер успел прочувствовать на себе. Прекрасно.   
Александра сама не особо понимала, почему они делали это, почему им нужно было захватывать существ и мучить их, потому что «Мейсону приказывали, и нам надо было подчиняться ему». Она просто слушалась приказов, как послушная дочь, полностью не обращая внимания, что сверхъестественные существа могли чувствовать боль, и могли жить, не терроризируя людей.   
Эллисон сразу согласилось помочь, доказывая, что борясь за добро было намного лучше, чем просто разрушение. Она хотела показать Александре красоту сверхъестественного мира, красоту защиты тех, кому нужна помощь, и людям и существам. Питеру всегда нравилась Эллисон, так что он не возражал, чтобы она обучала девочку.   
Крис, с другой стороны, сначала возражал, но Питер и Стайлз не обращали на него внимания.   
\----  
Первую ночь, когда Томас почувствовал себя уверенным, чтобы провести ее в своей квартире, а Питер доверял ему в этом, он отправился к себе. Джейлен поехала с ним, вооруженная аконитом и острым языком.   
Стайлз попрощался с ними, после чего неловко поюлил между дверью и диваном, потирая шею, не зная, стоит ли ему тоже уйти. Или может он просто ждал, чтобы Питер сказал ему сесть и успокоиться. Волк наблюдал за подростком, вслушиваясь в тихую квартиру и быстро бьющиеся сердце Стайлза. Они ни о чем особо не говорили. Им нужно было, даже если Питер не считал это обязательным. Говорить о чувствах было не очень… интересно.   
\- Так… эм… - начал Стайлз, опять забираясь ладонью в волосы, отводя глаза от Питера. От этого волк усмехнулся, еще пристальнее наблюдая за мальчишкой, зная, что от этого тот еще больше начинал стесняться, – Общага не открывается еще какое-то время, и все такое, и Томас сказал, что я могу остаться у него, но… я не знаю, хочу ли я сейчас там находиться, - он попытался усмехнуться. И Питер почувствовал, как вся его решимость тает. Как он мог сказать ему нет, когда он знал, какой вопрос он задаст ему? – Не возражаешь, если я останусь у тебя на диване, или что-то типо того?   
Что-то типо того. Что ж, он не ожидал этого. Слово повисло в воздухе между ними, и Боги, да, Питер так этого хотел. Хотел именно «того». Стайлз бросил на него застенчивый взгляд, особенно с его янтарными глазами и маленькой улыбкой на губах. Это так различалось от того невинного молодого Стайлза, которого он встретил пару лет назад. И да, он все еще был молод, и даже в каком-то смысле невинен. Питер мог просто проглотить его.   
\- Конечно, - произнес альфа со своего кресла. Он вытянул руки над головой, немного поднял подбородок, может быть даже в небольшом вызове, который сам не понимал, что делает. А Стайлз никогда не упускает возможность посоревноваться с ним.   
Сразу вдруг стало видно, как потемнело в комнате, как мир постепенно закрывался вокруг них, только лишь свет от лампы рядом с Питером и фиолетовый закат за окном освещал их золотым светом. Стайлз, казалось, тоже заметил это, вступая в круг света, его ресницы поднимались над глазами как занавесь, зрачки расширились, пока тени растягивались за его спиной по стене. И Питер почувствовал, как его дыхание замирает.   
Тишина давила, каждое движение казалось слишком громким. Стайлз был слишком далеко от него, хотя в реальности, он был всего в паре шагов. Мальчишка сомневался, смотря на пол. Его сердце быстро билось. Они оба чего-то ждали. Стайлз раскрыл губы, но ничего не произнес, лишь резко вздохнул. Впервые в жизни, ему казалось, что он ничего не мог произнести, он смотрел на мужчину, ища поддержку.   
Но Питер не сдвинулся с места. Тут первый шаг должен был сделать Стайлз. Это было не его шоу. Так что Питер тихо ждал, открытый, не скрещивая ноги…  
Стайлз сделал шаг ближе, медленно двигаясь в его сторону, пока он не встал прямо перед мужчиной, смотря вниз на оборотня, свет освещал половину его лица. Он был так красив. Питер не был его достоин. Но если Питер обхитрил смерть, он сможет обхитрить и жизнь. Волк протянул руку и пальцем схватил петлю на джинсах Стайлза, притягивая его к себе, и Стайлз молча последовал за ним, садясь верхом на колени Питера, машинально опуская руки на его плечи.   
В какой-то момент, они лишь смотрели друг на друга, Стайлз слегка застенчиво поднял глаза на голодный, прямой взгляд Питера. Кожа мужчины просто горела, и впервые в жизни, он не был против. Стайлз заставлял его чувствовать, как будто бы он был в огне. Он чувствовал, как его собственное сердце бешено бьется, просто потому что он смотрел на подростка на его коленях. Мальчишка потянулся вперед.   
И опять, их губы соприкоснулись, с таким же благоговением, как и в первый раз, только сейчас словно сама комната давила на них, сближая, и заставляя утонуть в свете. Стайлз опустил ниже голову, ища губы Питера после каждого поцелуя, горячее дыхание друг друга обжигало их губы. Рука Питера нашла затылок Стайлза, его зубы захватили в плен нижнюю губу мальчишки, медленно оттягивая ее. Дыхание подростка на секунду сбилось, его руки сильнее сжали рубашку Питера. Стайлз раскрыл глаза в какой-то момент их поцелуя, не сразу, постепенно, как будто бы он хотел рассмотреть Питера вблизи, словно не верил в происходящее. И Питеру хотелось доказать ему обратное.   
Но сперва… Наедине, с исчезающим светом, сейчас они должны поговорить.   
\- Ты не хочешь быть с таким мужчиной, как я, - наконец-то прошептал Питер, что-то ища в глазах Стайлза, ожидая его реакции. Было больно признавать, но это было правдой. Стайлз просто желал с ним близости, не так ли? У Питера обычно не было с этим проблем. Но впервые, его чувства тоже что-то значили. Стайлз был молод, красив, добр, у него могло быть много ухажёров. Те, которые не были… Питером. И он смог бы быть счастлив с ними. Питер, с другой стороны, имел лишь быстрые ночи с незнакомцами.   
Но губы Стайлза раскрылись, на его лице быстро промелькнуло уязвленное выражение, после чего он взял себя в руки, - Ты что.. Это какая-то психология, с помощью которой ты пытаешься выбраться из ситуации, чтобы я передумал, потому что ты не хочешь быть со мной? – голос Стайлза стал грубее прежднего, отчего Питеру захотелось опустить голову и избежать этого разговора.   
Питер не хотел, чтобы Стайлз менял своего решения. Это однозначно было последним о чём он думал. Оборотень вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Наоборот, — ответил он, опять смотря на Стайлза. — Я просто даю последний шанс всё обдумать, потому что впредь я не отпущу тебя.  
\- Я знаю, что я делаю, - ответил Стайлз, так крепко сжимая рубашку Питера, что его костяшки побелели, - И ты не можешь решать все за меня, понятно?  
Так много энергии. Он поражал его. – Принято к сведению, - ответил мужчина после секунды восхищения. Почему он всегда недооценивает Стайлза? Его другая рука медленно поднялась на талию мальчишки, останавливаясь на пояснице.   
\- А сейчас ты покажешь мне свою оборотническую силу и выдержку или я буду разочарован?   
И бросающий вызов. Питер прикрыл глаза, растягивая губы в ленивой ухмылке. Ох, с него хватит. Стайлз официально убьет его. Может быть, эту смерть Питер сможет принять. Волк прижал Стайлза ближе, не оставляя и миллиметра между ними. Стайлз усмехнулся, и Питер не смог не захватить его губы в плен, после чего потянулся к его уху, губами дотрагиваясь до ушной раковины, шепча, - Тише, у нас есть вся ночь. И я собираюсь провести ее с пользой. Ты все еще убежден, что я не могу решать за тебя или я смогу убедить тебя в обратном?   
\- О Черт… - выдохнул парень, как будто бы не ожидал такого. Он полностью облокотился на Питера, как будто бы он искал что-то еще, но Питер не даст ему всего сразу. Волк усмехнулся, рукой забираясь в эти непослушные волосы, оттягивая голову парня назад. Наградой была эта длинная, идеальная, покрытая родинками белая шея.   
\- Сначала я покрою тебя своим запахом, смешивая наши ароматы вместе, чтобы каждый волк знал, что ты мой, - произнёс Питер, как будто бы это даже не поддавалось на рассмотрение. Мурашки побежали по позвоночнику Стайлза, и мальчишка кивнул головой, глаза все еще были устремлены на Питера, даже с откинутой головой. Он сглотнул, и Питер уставился на его Адамово яблоко.   
Альфа склонился, губами касаясь кожи Стайлза, обжигая шею горячим дыханием. Стайлз застонал, звук практически разнесся эхом для ушей волка, когда тот провел щетиной по тонкой коже, оставляя красные полосы. Стайлз практически заскулил, отпуская рубашку Питера, чтобы ударить волка по плечу, заставляя Питера усмехнуться.   
Наконец-то, волк уткнулся во впадину между шеей и плечом, смешивая их запахи. И когда запах стал сильнее, гуще, голова Питера начала кружиться, он не мог себя остановить, когда начал облизывать и покусывать человеческими зубами его кожу, оставляя свои метки. Стайлз застонал, заскулил и задвигал бедрами, опуская зад прямо на бедра Питера, пытаясь выбраться из захвата мужчины. Но альфа отказывался отпускать, наслаждаясь вкусом кожи Стайлза. По крайней мере, пока мальчишка опять не застонал.   
\- Питер, - выдохнул он, - Дай мне… Питер, пожалуйста, просто…  
Наконец-то, волк отстранился, отпуская волосы мальчишки, не сдерживая ухмылку. – Ты знаешь, я все запланировал. Свечи, вино, все ухаживание и все такое. Ты нарушил все мои планы.   
\- Ты такой зануда, - произнес Стайлз. Он дотянулся рукой до шеи, проводя по красному месту, от которого не мог оторваться Питер. Мальчишка провел языком по губам, вглядываясь в лицо Питера, - Хотя, я все равно согласился бы.   
\- Ну нет, теперь вся идея порушена, - произнес волк, драматично закатывая глаза, на что Стайлз закатил свои, растягивая губы в улыбке. Губы, которые он слишком долго не целовал.  
Питер резко притянул мальчишку, практически впиваясь в его губы, на что Стайлз удивленно пикнул, но после довольно застонал. Мальчишка обхватил руками плечи Питера, пытаясь вжать мужчину в себя.   
Что было правдой, Питер мог порушить мальчишку. Было правдой и то, что Стайлз был достоин намного лучшего, нежели Питер, и он сам понимал это где-то в глубине души. Питер мог разрушить жизнь Стайлза. И, несмотря на все это, он был готов к этому, особенно с Питером, который был слишком эгоистичен, чтобы заботиться об окружающих. Его самоконтроль мог выдерживать только до этого момента, потому что Стайлз был в его руках, добровольно, и пах он любовью, счастьем и желанием. Питер мог быть драконом, но Стайлз сам спустился в его пещеру, и Питер не мог не затащить такую драгоценность к себе.   
Монстр или человек, оба были безнадежны, оба были эгоистичны и полностью влюблены.   
Мужчина наконец-то опустил руки вниз, подхватывая Стайлза, и поднимаясь со стула вместе с ним одним плавным движением. Стайлз сильнее ухватился за плечи мужчины и, продолжая покусывать нижнюю губу волка, запустил пальцы в его волосы.  
Изначально он планировал отнести Стайлза в спальню, опустить его на шелковые простыни и полностью поглотить его. Но он пришел в себя, когда прижимал мальчишку к стене в темноте гостиной, сажая его на книжную полку. Мальчишка прижался к телу волка, пытаясь ускорить события. Но у мужчины были другие мысли на этот счет.   
Когда он усадил Стайлза на полку, он отстранился, проводя ладонями по бедрам мальчишки, наклоняя голову на бок. Стайлз застонал, а затем открыл глаза, хмурясь, удивленный тем, что они остановились.Он сжал зубы и внимательно осмотрел Питера, словно что-то могло быть не так.   
\- Что случилось? – мягко спросил мальчишка.   
\- Я же сказал, что у нас есть вся ночь, - напомнил ему Питер. Затем он приблизился и ладонью накрыл щеку Стайлза, затягивая подростка в долгий, теплый, чувственный поцелуй. Стайлз, в то же время, глубоко вздохнул и, задержал дыхание, опустил руку на плечо оборотня. Это было так… романтично. Каждый поцелуй был как молитва.   
В следующий раз уже отстранился Стайлз, просто уставившись на мужчину. Что удивляло.   
\- Ладно, я понимаю, что ты хочешь быть очень обходительным, и ты 100 процентов обходительный, я понял, но, по-моему, ты не понимаешь, как давно я хотел запрыгнуть на тебя.   
\- То есть ты не хочешь, чтобы я медленно разбирал тебя по кусочкам на моих шелковых простынях, пока ты будешь дрожать от наслаждения и каждое слово будет выбито из твоей головы, оставив только мое имя?   
Стайлз пару раз моргнул, открыл рот, закрыл его, потом опять открыл его…   
\- О Боги, я понял, ладно, ты джентльмен и все такое, просто я… девственник! Я все еще девственник! Боги, ты хочешь, чтобы я умолял? – когда Питер и правда на секунду задумался об этом, румянец Стайлза стал виден даже в темноте, и он быстро потряс головой, все еще пытаясь приструнить оборотня взглядом.   
\- Питер, не думай об этом сейчас, клянусь, я не буду молить тебя о сексе.   
\- Но это звучит так… - мужчина поднял брови, выглядя настолько невинно, насколько он мог, пока прижимал Стайлза в стену, раздвигая ноги мальчишки бедром и склоняясь над его ухом, - Восхитительно. Смотря на тебя, как ты молишь о моем члене…  
\- Питер… - выдохнул Стайлз, выглядя раздраженным, но все равно прижимаясь к его бедру. Его взгляд говорил, что он не рад этому. – Просто… Боги, просто перестань быть скотиной.   
Питер усмехнулся, но послушался, немного. По крайней мере, он сменил тему, хотя продолжил облизывать ухо Стайлза, - Чего ты хочешь?   
\- Чтобы ты прижал меня к кровати и наконец-то оттрахал, - простонал Стайлз, ногтями впиваясь в рубашку Питера. Волк усмехнулся.   
\- Такой нетерпеливый, - промычал альфа, - Но мы не добрались даже до лучшей части.   
\- Вся часть с трахом, я ожидаю, что она будет…  
Питер наконец-то протянул руку и обхватил Стайлза через его джинсы, и мальчишка забыл, как разговаривать, на середине предложения. По крайней мере, оно того стоило. - Дорогуша, есть столько вещей, которые я с тобой хочу сделать.   
\- Ага, - ответил Стайлз, хотя он начал кивать еще до того, как Питер закончил предложение. – И я открыт для всего, но… ты вообще что-то чувствуешь сейчас? Ты что, даже немного не заинтересован?   
\- Заинтересован даже больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, - прохрипел Питер и схватил Стайлза за футболку, стягивая его с полки, - Просто мило наблюдать, как ты сам попадаешь в свои же ловушки, - Как будто бы волк наблюдал за олененком, который пытался убежать от него, но Питер никогда в этом не признается.   
\- Грубиян, - просто ответил мальчишка, хотя он позволил Питеру целовать себя, пока они шли по квартире. Подросток спотыкался по пути, отчего волку приходилось его подхватывать, и Стайлз внезапно застонал, от того, что он недостаточно сексуален. Что сделало его еще милее.   
Питер со всех сил сдержался и не сказал « А чего еще от тебя ожидать.»  
Когда они добрались до спальни, Питер подвел подростка к кровати, мягко толкая его, позволяя тому упасть на матрас. Мальчишка пару раз подскочил на кровати, а потом резко вытянул руки и вскрикнул смотря на Питера огромными глазами, - Подожди! Свет! Мы можем включить свет?  
Правильно. Стайлз не мог видеть в темноте. Конец атмосфере. Питер закатил глаза, после чего подвинулся и включил прикроватную лампу. Волк выразительно посмотрел на Стайлза, на что в ответ подросток уставился на него.   
\- Ты не можешь злиться, потому что я не могу увидеть твое крутое тело в темноте, - пробурчал подросток, после чего опять падая на кровать, - А сейчас разбей меня на кусочки, как ты и говорил.   
Такое отношение никуда не годится, по крайней мере, не в данный момент. Питер поднял брови, после чего резко двинулся к кровати, не заботясь о своей элегантной походке, запрыгивая на матрас и забираясь на Стайлза, как истинный хищник. Подросток открыл один глаз и с ухмылкой наблюдал за волком, что еще больше его раздразнило, отчего он схватил шлевки джинсов Стайлза и дернул его к краю кровати. Парень вскрикнул и схватился за одеяло, боясь упасть. Но вместо этого, Питер встал между ног мальчишки, держа его на краю кровати, но уверено, чтобы тот не упал. Волк маячил над мелкой добычей, склоняя плечи, напрягая тело, готовый напасть в любую секунду.   
\- Еще какие-либо запросы? – спросил Питер, сужая глаза.  
\- Не-а… все в норме, я понял, ты большой и злой и сильный. Большой, злой волк, - ответил Стайлз, извиваясь, чтобы удобнее устроиться на кровати, но Питер не выпустил его штаны из захвата.   
\- И ты должен об этом помнить, - усмехнулся волк. И хотя, сейчас он играл с ним, это было правдой. Они могли играть, могли играть пожёстче, когда Стайлз станет чувствовать себя с ним комфортнее, Питер собирался сделать для мальчишки все, чтобы он чувствовал себя лучше всего с ним, потому что Стайлз тогда будет думать о Питере, как об источнике наслаждения, что было на руку мужчине.   
Плюс, такое долгое ожидание только изматывало.   
Волк провел руками вверх, хватая край футболки Стайлза и начал поднимать ее вверх, раскрывая каждый сантиметр кожи мальчишки, рассматривая каждую деталь, как будто это был его подарок на Рождество. Питер всегда уделял много времени, чтобы раскрыть подарки. Ожидание лишь раздразнивало его. И когда он наконец-то избавил мальчишку от футболки, Питер откинул ее назад, вглубь комнаты. Прочь с его глаз, как будто бы он больше не хотел никогда видеть в ней Стайлза.   
Мальчишка был раскинут прямо перед ним, тяжело дышащий, мурашки разбегались по его коже, соски начали твердеть. Прекрасен. Стайлз был прекрасен. И Питер собирался выпить каждый сантиметр его тела. Но когда волк наблюдал за ним, восхищаясь своей добычей, Стайлз, скорее всего, почувствовал себя неловко, пытаясь закрыть вид от Питера, а такое закрывать было преступлением.   
\- Тц, Тц, – щелкнул языком мужчина, зная, куда все это идет, так что он быстро пресек все, что хотел ему сказать Стайлз поцелуем, переходя ниже. Покрывая поцелуями шею, грудь, живот. Стайлз застонал, когда почувствовал, как язык мужчины проходится по тазобедренной косточке, - Ох, Черт, Питер… ты…  
\- Просто божественен, я знаю, - ответил он, чему Стайлз постарался закатить глаза. Волк выпустил одну из рук мальчишки, только чтобы провести пальцами по его боку к поясу его штанов. Эти джинсы были у него на пути, и Стайлзу нужно было избавится от них. Он быстро расстегнул их, резко расстегивая молнию и начал тянуть их вниз по ногам мальчишки, наслаждаясь небольшим подрыгиванием пятой точки Стайлза. Мальчишка выгнулся, когда он лизнул эту V линию у паха.   
Видя Стайлза, который начал так раскрываться, было просто как наблюдать за представлением. Мальчишка уже был с головой накрыт желанием и чувственностью, но был готов для намного большего. Питер едва мог устоять. Впервые в жизни, время для себя было просто преступлением. Это не значило, что он не сделает этого. Стайлза нужно было подготовить, и это было тем, с чем Питер поиграет.   
\- Как далеко ты хочешь, чтобы я зашел, дорогой? – тихо спросил Питер, проводя пальцами по резинке на боксерах мальчишки. Бетмен, ну конечно. Но это не меняло того, что подросток выглядел просто прелестно. И волк опустил свои губы на бугор под бельем. Боги, там даже образовалось небольшое мокрое пятнышко.   
\- Я… настолько, насколько хочешь, я открыт… я очень хочу, чтобы ты… - начал Стайлз, медленно поднимая бедра, пытаясь сподвигнуть Питера на большее. Молча спрашивая, почему он остановился.   
Питер усмехнулся, наблюдая за сценой перед собой, но он не прогнулся под желание парня, сдерживая его бедра. – Ты знаешь, ты говоришь неполными предложениями. Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы продолжили, тебе нужно использовать язык взрослых.   
\- П-пошел ты, - ответил Стайлз, бесцеремонно махая рукой на Питера. Он простонал и поднялся на локтях, смотря вниз на мужчину между его ног. Зрачки мальчишки были карими, шея – красной, его губы влажными и зацелованными, а волосы выглядели как птичье гнездо. Боги, сколько еще раз Питер будет сражен красотой перед ним? – Я уже сказал тебе, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.   
\- Как пожелаешь, - мягко произнес Питер, и Стайлз на секунду уставился на него, не понимая, что сказать в ответ, после чего Питер стянул его боксеры и уткнулся в бедро мальчишки. Парень лишь резко вздохнул, откидываясь обратно на матрас.   
Член Стайлза был молодым, длинным, с красивым розовым оттенком, окруженный густыми черными волосами. И Боги, даже на его крайней плоти были родинки. Питер тщательно осмотрел длину тела Стайлза, когда он наконец-то был полностью голым, полностью открытым для него. Питер наконец-то наклонился, едва прикасаясь губами к головке члена, отчего Стайлза заскулил, крепко хватаясь за покрывало.   
\- Черт, Питер, я не думал, что ты… - начал бормотать Стайлз, издавая непонятные звуки. В какой-то момент, он закрыл руками лицо, когда его бедра поднимались наверх. Питер усмехнулся, после чего опять прижал бедра мальчишки к кровати, пальцами впиваясь в косточки на бедрах, заставляя Стайлза замереть.   
Когда волк наконец-то взял его в рот, засасывая головку, мальчишка подавился воздухом, выдыхая что-то вроде «Господи Боги». Питер мог только усмехаться с членом во рту, довольный, что мальчишка говорил так же много во время секса, как и в жизни, только лишь менее понятно. Что так же понравилось волку, оставляя его довольным. Питер качал головой, выбивая из подростка сладкие звуки, задавая ритм, вдыхая аромат желания, возбуждения и похоти от мальчишки. Тот продолжал толкаться вверх в горячий рот мужчины, ища больше, но Питер его останавливал, сдерживая его бедра.   
Когда стоны Стайлза стали более мягкими, становясь похожими на мурлыканье, Питер отстранился и встал, чем заслужил расстроенный стон от мальчишки. Стайлз резко вскинул голову, чтобы увидеть, что происходит, и попытался испепелить его взглядом.   
\- П-почему ты остановился? – быстро спросил Стайлз, его сердце начало биться быстрее с отголоском страха. Или от нервов. Он потянулся к Питеру.   
\- Я встал за смазкой, - ответил Питер, поднимая брови и смотря на мальчишку, - Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я подготовил тебя, в таком случае, это может быть больно для нас обоих.   
\- Ох, - Стайлз выглядел менее встревоженным, после чего кивнул, - Ага, ладно, давай, это важно.   
\- Презерватив? – добавил Питер, кивая головой в сторону тумбочки.   
Стайлз прикусил губу, опуская взгляд вниз, - Ты очень будешь судить меня, если я скажу «да»?   
\- Совсем нет.   
\- А если скажу «нет»?  
Питер не мог не уставиться на него, думая, как работал сейчас мозг Стайлза. Что за глупые вопросы, - Да или нет?  
\- Я… хочу, типо, чувствовать тебя… Я имею в виду… Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня.   
И все. Альфе пришлось использовать все, чтобы сдержать себя в этот момент, чтобы не запрыгнуть на него и не покрыть. Он направил все свое внимание на смазку, заставляя себя повернуться и подойти к тумбочке, достав тюбик, и дойти обратно до кровати. Он наклонился над мальчишкой, сжимая талию мальчишки, подтягивая его на середину кровати, где Стайлз свалился на подушки.   
\- Вау, окей, ты можешь таскать меня на руках в любое время, - выдохнул Стайлз, наклоняясь назад. Его руки нашли плечи Питера, потом он облизал губы, - Ты можешь, ты можешь снять это? – спросил он, оттягивая рубашку.   
Волк отстранился, позволяя мальчике схватить подол рубашки и стянуть ее с его плеч, помогая ему с рукавами, аккуратно кидая взгляд на мальчишку после, видя, как тот жадно смотрел на него.   
\- Чувак, ты очень горячий, - промурчал он, - Стопроцентная удача для Стайлза Стилински.   
\- Если ты еще раз назовешь меня чуваком во время секса, я накажу тебя.   
Глаза Стайлза расширились, после чего на его губах появилась дьявольская улыбка. Отлично. Этого Питер и добивался. – И что ты сделаешь? Отшлепаешь меня?  
\- Однозначно, - ответил мужчина, сдвигаясь вниз в ногам Стайлза, в то же время размазывая смазку по пальцам.   
Когда волк опять взял член Стайлза в рот, он прижал подушечку пальца к дырке мальчишки, который не смог сдержать стоны. Он так давно хотел почувствовать эту сладкую негу, он так давно хотел почувствовать Стайлза. Медленно, аккуратно, он начал проталкивать палец внутрь, посматривая за лицом мальчики на наличие какого-либо дискомфорта, но губы парня лишь раскрылись в идеальной «О», пока он наклонил бедра в его сторону.   
\- Я у-уже делал это раньше, - дрожащим голосом простонал Стаайлз, а Питер замер на секунду, - Я уже вставлял в себя пальцы, много раз.   
Как сладко было это слышать. Питеру пришлось закрыть глаза и сконцентрироваться, но вместо этого он освободил свой рот и продолжил двигать пальцем с большей уверенностью, - Много раз, да, Стайлз? – спросил он низким голосом.   
Стайлз сглотнул и кивнул.   
\- И ты думал обо мне, когда делал это?   
И опять, Стайлз кивнул, - Я давно уже думаю о тебе, когда мастурбирую.  
Волк почувствовал, как что-то раздувается в его груди, почувствовал побежавшие по коже мурашки. Стайлз пах возбуждением довольно часто, так что это было обычным явлением. Но последние недели в этом запахе было что-то другое. Стайлз уходил, чтобы заниматься своими делами и возвращался слишком поздно, или Питер возвращался после занятий с Томасом, и мальчишка пах возбуждением, в квартире пахло возбуждением, или в машине Стайлза, и когда он злил Питера, и когда тот ничего не мог с этим поделать.   
До этих пор.   
\- Ты понимаешь, как мучительно это было, - начал Питера, поворачивая голову, чтобы укусить внутреннее бедро мальчишки.   
\- Я подумал, что отплачу тебе позже, - усмехнулся Стайлз. И Питер не смог сдержать себя, чтобы не мигнуть своими красными глазами от того, что все в нем кричало о владением этим мальчишкой. Нужда. Желание. Жажда. Стайлз сразу же изменил выражение лица, мурашки побежали по позвоночнику парня, - Ох, черт, Питер, я уже скоро… Можешь…  
\- О нет, ты не кончишь сейчас, - мягко прорычал Питер, поднимаясь с покрывала и добавляя еще один палец, от чего Стайлз задрожал. Он так же обхватил член Стайлза, - Но Питер…  
Волк еще раз мигнул красными глазами в предостережении, и Стайлз застонал или заскулил, что-то между. Альфы сдвинулся, захватывая губы парня своими, целуя его, но все же продолжая растягивать его, не позволяя кончить, от чего тот скулил в губы волка. Питер проработал два пальца, растягивая его, заставляя его привыкнуть к ощущению более толстых пальцев. И когда он стал более растянутым, он вставил еще один.   
От этого Стайлз вздрогнул, слегка вскрикивая, поэтому волк замедлился, и начал атаковывать его губы, чтобы отвлечь мальчишку. Только когда Стайлз был достаточно расслаблен, Питер начал опять нарабатывать ритм, ища его простату и исследуя все пальцами с каждым вторжением. Когда все тело Стайлза вздрогнуло, и он неожиданно резко вздохнул, хватаясь за плечи мужчины, Питер знал, что нашел ее. Прекрасно, ему нужно будет запомнить, где она.   
И когда мужчина продолжил растягивать мальчишку, отчего тот стонал и дрожал, полностью поддаваясь воле волка, Питер не смог сдержать тихий рык в глубине груди. Если честно, он бы был доволен, только лишь даря наслаждение мальчишке, час за часом наблюдая, как тот раскрывается под его умелыми пальцами. Питер практически потерял контроль, потерял возможность думать о чем-то другом, кроме как о Стайлзе. Ничто больше не существовало, кроме стонов Стайлза, движений его тела и ногтей, впивающихся в плечи мужчины.   
\- Питер… - оторвал от его мыслей мальчишка, - Я готов, я готов, я хочу твой член.   
Покрасневший, часто дышащий, с хриплым голосом, Стайлз подтолкнул бедра к Питеру, отчаянно насаживаясь на его пальцы, изящно двигаясь с откинутой назад головой.   
Альфа кивнул, не желая терять ни секунды и аккуратно вынул пальцы из Стайлза, вставая на колени и локти над мальчишкой. Стайлз сглотнул, полностью опадая на матрас, в нем не осталось никаких сил, чтобы двигаться самому. Питер расстегнул джинсы, стягивая их с бедер и откинул их куда-то в сторону. Стайлз оглядел его и застонал, проходясь глазами по его члену, который был скрыт под боксерами.   
\- Подожди, - быстро произнес Стайлз, садясь прямо, хотя было видно, что это далось ему с трудом, - Можно я сначала попробую тебя? На вкус?  
Питер почувствовал, как его брови поднялись. Это было прекрасной идеей. Почему он не подумал об этом раньше? – Конечно, дорогой. Все, что захочешь.   
Стайлз кивнул, хотя было похоже, что он проигнорировал ответ полностью, глаза зафиксированы на том, что он хотел. Подросток сел прямее, толкая Питера, чтобы он опустился на кровать, схватил бедра волка и подвинул его ближе к себе, отчего Питер усмехнулся. Только сумасшедший откажется от губ Стайлза. Не то, чтобы это оправдывало Питера, но все же.   
Просовывая пальцы под резинку боксеров, Стайлз вскинул глаза на лицо Питера, медленно стягивая белье вниз по бедрам мужчины. Питер вздохнул от прохладного воздуха на его члене, но не сдвинулся, не говоря ни слова, пока Стайлз не произнес, - Боги. Ты подстригаешься здесь? Хотя стоило ожидать. Боги, – Он не сводил глаз со Стайлза, даже когда он опустил руку на грудь мужчины, прижимая его к матрасу. Потом он забрался на него, уставился на его член, который был толще, чем его собственный. Он протянул руку к основанию, заставляя Питера резко вздохнуть.   
Затем эти красивые, плюшевые губы аккуратно обхватили головку его члена, отчего волк вздрогнул. У Стайлза не было много практики, но это ничего не значило. Питер был терпелив. Он спокойно ждал, пока Стайлз поудобнее устроился, обхватил член Питера поудобней, убирая зубы и вбирая в себя член и проводя языком по основанию. Стайлз был неряшлив, но красив. Питер облокотил голову на основание кровати, глубоко дыша. Технику можно будет улучшить, а вот то желание и упорство, которое давал ему Стайлз не могло заменить ничто.   
Спустя пару минут Стайлз отстранился, потирая свою челюсть. Питер усмехнулся, после чего схватил руку мальчишки и подтянул его к себе, жестко целуя его, - Мы поработаем над этим, - произнес он, отстраняясь, после чего Стайлз кивнул и быстро закивал головой.   
Питер перекатил из обоих, прижимая Стайлза к матрасу, и продолжил покрывать его мальчишку поцелуями. Стайлз лениво отвечал на них, руки исследовали тело мужчины. Волк, наконец-то, подвинул бедра и приставил головку члена ко входу Стайлза, начиная аккуратно входить. Стайлз застонал, жестко прижимаясь к губам мужчины, после чего волк замедлился. Так медленно как мог, волк продолжил толкаться в горячую глубину мальчишки.   
Когда он наконец-то был полностью внутри, волк застонал, опуская голову на грудь мальчишки, смотря на пространство между ними. Он был внутри Стайлза. Он первый, кто был погружен в Стайлза.   
После минуты, чтобы позволить парню привыкнуть к члену внутри, после чего Питер начал медленно двигаться. Стайлз пару раз вздрогнул, но когда он привык, он откинул голову на подушки, открыв рот, растянув свою прекрасную шею. Прекрасно.   
Питер мягко рычал, облизывая, кусая и обсасывая эту шею, ключицу и плечи. Когда Стайлз еще больше расслабился и начал вливаться в ритм, доставая до Питера и кусая его за ухо, потом за загривок. Каждый из них пытался поглотить друг друга.   
В какой-то момент, Стайлз скинул с себя Питера, прижимая его к кровати и забираясь наверх, чтобы он смог оседлать мужчину. Питер усмехнулся мальчишке со своего нового места, наклоняя голову на бок. Стайлзу потребовалось пару мгновений, чтобы привыкнуть к новой позиции, аккуратно обхватывая бока мужчины коленями, после чего он пару раз попробовал подняться на пробу. После добавления смазки, он начал опускаться на член мужчины, с каждым движением из него вырывались стоны. Он наклонился, прижимаясь лбом к плечу альфы, пытаясь сохранить ритм.   
Крепко держа бедра Стайлза, чтобы помогать ему с движениями, Питер наблюдал за мальчишкой вне всякого наслаждения. Когда Стайлз начал замедляться, волк сел, прижимаясь к Стайлзу в поцелуе, двигая бедра парня за него. Стайлз застонал и протянул руку к своему члену. Альфа усмехнулся в губы мальчишки после чего прошептал, - Давай, дорогой, кончи для меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня.   
Подросток едва сделал пару движений по члену, после чего застонал в губы Питера и кончил, выплёскивая горячую сперму на их животы.   
\- Хороший мальчик, - прорычал Питер, довольный, когда запах достиг его носа и когда Стайлз дрожал в его руках, сжимая член волка внутри себя. Стайлз все еще был в эйфории от оргазма, одна рука крепко сжимала плечо Питера, чтобы удержать себя, по крайней мере, пока он отходил от наслаждения, после чего он практически свалился на волка.   
\- О Боги, Питер, - произнес Стайлз хриплым оттраханным голосом, - Ты знаешь… Я хочу почувствовать, как ты… Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня.   
Он и так уже был почти на пределе. Волк вздрогнул при этих словах, прижимая Стайлза ближе, переворачивая их, чтобы мальчишка был на спине. Тот обхватил спину волка ногами, пытаясь поддержать ритм, хотя он уже устал.   
\- Я хочу… пахнуть тобой. Я хочу, чтобы все знали, что я твой, а… а ты мой, - продолжил бормотать Стайлз.   
\- Я твой, - прорычал Питер. Было странно признавать это, но он лишь подтвердил факт. И именно это подстегнуло Питера. Волк громко зарычал, его глаза окрасились в кровавый цвет, а оргазм выбил всю почву из-под ног. Он потерял зрение, пока кончал внутрь Стайлза, проталкивая свой член так глубоко, как только мог, замирая, ослепленный наслаждением.   
Когда чувства вернулись к нему, Стайлз повернул голову и поцеловал Питера. Мальчишка мягко улыбнулся ему и произнес, - Ты знаешь, я сочту потерю контроля за комплимент.  
\- Ты должен, - пробурчал Питер, хотя его голова все еще кружилась. Он медленно опустился на Стайлза, оба тяжело дышали, покрытые спермой и потом.   
Они немного отдохнули, просто лежа и наслаждаясь дыханием друг друга. Питер был удивлен, как хорошо они подходили друг к другу. Стайлз наконец-то потерял все слова, пытаясь успокоить свое дыхание. Подросток оглядел их обоих и усмехнулся, кривля нос.  
\- Мне нужно в душ, - пробурчал он.   
\- Это можно организовать, - ответил Питер, аккуратно поднимаясь с мальчишки и медленно вытаскивая из него свой член. Он был рад сделать то, что раньше никогда не делал со своими партнерами на одну ночь. Он потянулся и схватил подростка, прижимая его к себе, переплетая их тела. Стайлз устроил свое лицо между плечом Питера и подушкой, сразу же прижимаясь как можно ближе к альфе.   
\- Должен был знать, что ты захочешь пообниматься после секса, ты большой медвежонок, - пробурчал Стайлз в плечо мужчины, и волк мог слышать улыбку в его голосе.   
Обычно, Питер не обнимался после секса. Сразу после оргазма он предпочитал находиться как можно дальше от партнера. Он придерживался такого плана, пока Стайлз не ворвался в его жизнь.  
Волк даже протянул руку и переплел их пальцы, крепко сжимая руку Стайлза. Когда Питер в последний раз держал кого-то за руку?   
Стайлз просто казался важным. Подросток поднял голову с плеча Питера, опуская ее на подушку, чтобы взглянуть в глаза мужчины, ища там… что-то. Так близко находясь под его пристальным взглядом, он был еще более красив и очарователен, даже с перекошенными глазами и приоткрытым ртом. Стайлз был так красив, таким теплым, таким притягивающим. Стайлз был живым и напоминал Питеру, что земля — это не холодное и мертвое место, наполненное лишь пустыми воспоминаниями, пеплом и сгоревшими остатками прошлого. Питер больше не был оболочкой, не чувствующим ничего, сделанным из камня. Он был тем, кого Стайлз любил таким, каким он был… Даже если всего на день, мир подождет. Судьба ошиблась. И Питер использует это в свою пользу.   
Подросток прижался к Питеру, пряча лицо, будто вновь чего-то стеснялся, словно его поймали на том, что он не мог отвести взгляда от мужчины. Эти покрасневшие щеки, светлая, застенчивая улыбка сводили с ума. Питер снова хотел его.  
Волк наклонился и поцеловал его, быстро чмокнув в губы, просто как завершение, признание, к которому он был еще не готов. Стайлз улыбнулся и провел костяшками по щеке мужчины. На секунду, они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, деля тепло, пространство и тишину. Прошло некоторое время, после чего Стайлз снова заговорил, выводя Питера из легкой задумчивости.  
\- Не хочу рушить настроение, — прошептал он, видимо боясь, что кто-то другой мог услышать их. Он опустил взгляд на переплетенные руки, затем опять посмотрел в глаза Питера, — но мой папа хотел, чтобы я приехал домой до начала учебы. Я пообещал ему, что я приеду.   
Питер тоже глянул на их руки, кивая головой.   
— Ты расскажешь ему? Волки и так узнают. Скорее всего, они скажут ему.  
Стайлз облизал губы, смотря куда-то в сторону, после чего согласно кивнулю  
\- Да, я расскажу ему. И Скотту.   
— Я восхищаюсь твоим мужеством, - сухо произнес Питера, хотя он и правда был горд за Стайлза. Его решимость поражала. — Ты боишься?  
Парень усмехнулся и, встретившись взглядом с оборотнем, сильнее сжал его руку.   
— Не-а, чувак. Гоблины, гномы, призраки. Мой папа. Скотт. Я не боюсь ничего.  
\- Ничего, говоришь? – усмехнулся Питер.   
\- Ага, - подтвердил Стайлз, поднимая их переплетённые руки и целуя волка в ладонь, - Не тогда, когда твоя рука в моей.


End file.
